500
by New Neon
Summary: collection of warm up drabbles, all 500 words or less. Given as prompts through my tumblr when I'm in need of something to get me writing. Collected here for your pleasure. Zosan
1. Night

**noideawhat****asked: I suck at prompts, but can you write some fluff about Zoro and Sanji meeting in the night, when everyone are sleeping, and having a cute moment between them? :)**

During the day was when they fought. Well, in fairness they fought at night too, whenever other people were around, or if it was daytime was the rule. But when the sun went below the sky and when their nakama went away to bed or somewhere else… that was different.

It's Sanji's watch tonight so Zoro waits until the others have gone to sleep and the moon has risen before he drops silently out of his hammock where he'd been feigning sleep. He sneaks out on deck and climbs the mast to the crow's nest.

You'd assume that he was going up there to screw the cook's brains out, and okay, sometimes they had sex at night but mostly not. He preferred sex with the cook during the day, fighty and lively, trying to keep quiet so their nakama didn't walk in on them.

Night was different.

He slides into the quiet dark room, the only light is the light of the moon, making Sanji's one visible eye shine in the pale light as he scans the horizon for ships. The cook is always far more serious about watch than he is. When Zoro gets to him he settles down onto the bench next to Sanji, lying stretched out with his feet up on the cushions and his head in Sanji's lap.

The cook smiles softly in the dark and blows a smoke ring up to the ceiling. Zoro watches as it floats up to the ceiling and dissipates. The cook's hand finds its way to Zoro's stomach and strokes in lazy circles. Zoro shuts his eyes, if he could purr right now he would.

"Marimo." Sanji hums affectionately, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of Zoro's nose. Zoro wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, he doesn't like that so much.

"Watch for ships later, we can handle any that show up anyway." He huffs, rolling up onto his knees and pulling Sanji down from his seated position to lying down. The jolt nearly makes Sanji drop his cigarette and actually startles a yelp out of him. During the day that'd earn him a kick to the head. But at night… at night he can do this. He can curl against Sanji's form in the dark, he can press a worshipful kiss against the blonde's lean muscled belly and just have it be an expression of adoration with nothing else to complicate it.

Sanji's hands card through Zoro's hair, stroking it this way and that. Clever fingers thread through his locks and Zoro finds himself dozing off to sleep. In the morning the sun will rise again, as will Sanji's temper. He'll get kicked onto the floor, called lazy and the fights will begin again. They'll bicker and argue until the sun goes down and then Zoro will have this again. He smiles against Sanji's skin as sleep takes him. He likes the night.


	2. Kick

**kakashifan9****asked: After using the diable jumbe too many times, Sanji ends up breaking his leg.**

Sanji has tuned Zoro out. He's sprawled over the swordsman's shoulders in a fireman's lift. He's put his hand in Zoro's lower back, both to help Zoro to carry him and to help his balance. The swordsman's hands are mostly supporting Sanji's right thigh and his knee, the crook of his elbow just linked through Sanji's own so that he doesn't slip off.

He's mainly tuned Zoro out because the pain is making is hard to think and because the idiot is just starting to loop around in his criticism, insults and panicking. Zoro jumps down a ridge and though he tries to land as softly as he can the impact still jolts Sanji's shin.

His broken shin.

He knows it's broken, both because of how it hurts (like a mothefucker) and because of the snap it made (very loud) when he used the diable jambe one too many times and a bit too hard. He regrets nothing of course, some fucker with an axe was about to cleave Nami in half from her pretty head to her dainty toes. Over Sanji's dead body. Or broken leg…

"-fucking, idiotic, shit-for-brains MORON. Of all the things you could have broken, why didn't you just call for help when you started kicking too hard?! But no you couldn't just-" blah blah blah. Sanji tunes back out.

He hopes that it's a clean break. One that Chopper can fix easily. He really REALLY doesn't want to end up like Zeff, that doesn't bear thinking about. When they get back to the ship Sanji is treated to Chopper's variation of the endless "you're an idiot, what were you thinking, wah your leg is broken" spiel. It's remarkably like Zoro's but with less swearing.

To Sanji's surprise Zoro stays with him through the X-ray, he stays when Chopper puts his leg in a cast and he's still there when the doctor has declared himself done and dosed Sanji up on pain meds.

He looks blearily over at the still there Zoro. His hands are clenched tightly by his knees, the grip so strong that his knuckles are white and the veins are showing through his skin.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again." Zoro eventually snarls.

"I'm not just going to stop using that kick because-" He begins with a laugh.

"I'm not talking about the kick. Don't you do this to _me_ again, you hear me?!" Zoro demands furiously.

Now it might be the pain meds but Sanji thinks that he sees something beyond nakama in the desperation, hurt and fear in Zoro's eyes. Something stronger.

"Hypocrite. I've been where you're sat more than you have." He argues back.

Maybe it's just the pain meds but Sanji chances it anyway. Reaches out and curls his fingers into Zoro's opening palm. Zoro starts some confession but Sanji tunes it out, he's already worked it out. Blah, blah, blah. He grins to himself, he doesn't regret the kick.


	3. Stretch

**xkuramaxhieix****asked: Here's a writing prompt for you! Sanji pervertedly watching Zoro working out in a pair of spandex shorts and gets caught staring by the rest of the crew(with a dense Zoro in the background).**

It had all begun innocently enough, more or less. Sanji had been bragging that Zoro was nowhere near as flexible as he was and therefore not as strong, he'd pushed Zoro's flexibility to the limit and then challenged him to brute force his way out. Zoro couldn't.

Sanji could have predicted that Zoro would then go on to train this weakness out of himself, even going so far as to swallow his pride and get Sanji to show him the flexibility exercises that he uses. What he couldn't have predicted was this.

Zoro is practically fucking naked on deck, all except the tightest most painted on spandex shorts Sanji has ever seen. They leave so little to the imagination that it would almost be better if Zoro was naked.

As it is Sanji can see every trembling, slick, bronzed muscle in Zoro's back, along his ass through those SHORTS and down long tan thighs.

Zoro stretches out, bringing his shoulders down to his knees and wrapping his arms around both of his legs. The cursed and blessed stretch of black spandex shifting teasingly up as Zoro's thigh muscles flutter in the power of the stretch. The sworsman's hands touch the ground then and he shifts his weight onto them, his back arching wantonly as his balance changes to his hands.

Zoro brings himself flexibly upside down from his hand balance into a handstand, as achingly slowly as possible. His form slips slightly, Zoro's legs fluttering apart slightly, but from the view it affords Sanji he has no complaints.

Sanji is ludicrously hard and his nose is streaming. He came out here to get a show of Zoro's incompetence and to mock him but he's getting an entirely different show instead.

Zoro straightens out and Sanji watches as every breath makes Zoro's muscles flex and shudder as he tries to keep as still as possible. The gasp isn't his though, Sanji jumps and looks to his side and sees Nami and Robin standing there next to him at the rail watching. Robin's smile is predatory, her sunglasses slid low over her eyes, Nami though is flushed with eyes blown wide and her tight bikini top suddenly showing more ah, detail, than usual. Sanji looks mortified at Nami who's eyes flick to Sanji's far too tight trousers.

"You're doing it wrong!" Nami shouts down to Zoro. The swordsman drops out of the pose and scowls up at them. Sanji covers his nose casually with his sleeve and pinches his nose to stop the blood.

"Am not." Zoro pants shamelessly.

"You are, you and Sanji should do it together." Robin purrs, making Nami's breath hitch with excitement. Oh GOD.

"Come on then cook," Zoro says, painfully oblivious, "show me yours."


	4. Royal

**Seeing as it's Belgium's National Holiday and we're getting a new king now, how about a Royal ZoSan prompt. It's coronation time and one of them is nervous and the other tries to comfort him...**

"Get back here Sanji!" Zoro snarls up at him from the floor below. Sanji is perched up on the top of a pillar, it's purely decorative of course, hence how Sanji can sit of the top of one. The palace is full of them.

"No way! Let's just… let's just get out of here and get drunk together in the woods, yeah?" He suggests from his high perch.

"You HAVE to go through with this!" Zoro shouts up at him and jumps, though his hands fall short of the handhold he needs to get up to Sanji's perch.

"No I don't, I was always far happier when Zeff was accused of being a bastard and not the rightful king. Things were better, I don't want to be the crown prince and I certainly don't want to be coronated!" He argues back.

Zoro groans and puts his head in his hands. They've got a pretty strange relationship for master and servant, but since Sanji's never _actually_ been a prince it's been okay. Zoro's his best friend and… well… more than that too.

"Look, you've always been a royal pain in _my_ ass." Zoro begins frustratedly from the floor.

"I think that you'll find it was _my_ ass that-" Sanji gets cut off as Zoro hurls a boot at him.

"Everything else is still the same, only now you'll be a royal pain in the ass to _millions_. And you get a stupid crown, that's all. So get down here and get out of those clothes and into new ones." Zoro growls.

"What if it's not the same? What if this means that you and I can't be together anymore?" he calls out meekly, naming his true fear about all of this. Zoro's golden eyes widen as he looks up at the apparent prince of Baratie.

"We're not allowed together now but that doesn't stop you, I don't see that changing." The green haired servant points out from the floor below.

Sanji slides off of the pillar and drops soundlessly to the floor in his huge ornate bedchambers. His long suffering green haired servant scowls at him, despite the tender moment. Zoro rolls his eyes and, as if it was a chore, tugs Sanji close to him by the hem of his trousers.

Zoro melds their lips together, completely messes up Sanji's hair by jamming his fingers in it and pulling it tightly and altogether dishevels and debauches him.

"Okay, I guess." Sanji breathes against Zoro's mouth.

"Never had this much trouble getting you out of your clothes before." Zoro smirks, pulling Sanji's shirt off.

Sanji has his eyes shut in the coronation, when the crown is placed on his head. But when he opens his eyes they immediately land on the offensive green hair in the audience and the idiot attached to it. Zoro's expression is somehow both lecherous and proud and Sanji thinks that when he drags Zoro to bed later he might keep the crown on. Just to see.


	5. Vamp

**Story prompt: If you'd like, I think the fandom needs a Vampire AU drabble with Zoro being the least seductive or convincing vampire in the history of vampires.**

When you get to be nineteen you feel like you've got a certain understanding of how the world works, so Sanji is surprised when one night he's standing on his balcony having a pre-bedtime smoke to find some guy levitate up to him. Because, you know, gravity is a thing and shouldn't just be blithely ignored like that.

The only sensible option is to scream. This apparently startles the floating man out of the air and he has to catch onto the edge of the balcony stop from plummeting to the ground.

"Don't scream!" He pleads.

Sanji stops. He leans over the edge and sees a wide eyed green haired guy hanging off of the edge of his balcony.

"Just… stay right there. Hold on." The guy says up to him. Sanji is too perplexed to do otherwise as the man awkwardly levitates back up to the balcony then drops to the floor by Sanji.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Sanji demands, waving his hands above the guy's head for wires or something.

"Magic." The green head replies simply, reclining backwards in the air.

"Right, so, sorry about this." The guy says and then fixes him with a look that's kinda twitchy. One eye is squinched up and a look of utter crazy concentration is on his face. Sanji stands there awkwardly, not knowing what's going on.

"Uh. You alright man?" Sanji ventures not knowing his name.

"It's Zoro, and no, I'm the worst vampire." The guy sighs and floats dismally by Sanji's side.

"Vampire?!" Sanji yelps, leaping backwards and clutching at his neck. He glances at the window and sees no reflection for the man.

"Relax, I don't bite. Not yet, I've not worked out how to do that yet either. Maybe…" Zoro trails off hopefully and fixes Sanji with that bizarre bug eyed look again.

"The fuck is that supposed to be?" Sanji questions, not taking his hands off of his neck.

"Seduction magic. I gotta pass these trials or else the head vampires kill me, but I'm no good at anything." Zoro pouts, a small fang sticking into his lower lip and cutting it. The idiot yelps and falls to the floor having successfully bitten himself. It's kinda pathetic.

"You really are shit at this." Sanji remarks, leaning forwards.

"Thanks, asshole. You never heard of respect for the dead?" Zoro snaps irritably.

"Nah. So… if you don't seduce someone with that dumb face then you get killed?" he surmises.

"Yeah." Zoro nods, dabbing at his own blood.

He looks so morose and pathetic that Sanji feels kinda sorry for him. He's the least seductive or terrifying vampire Sanji could imagine. It's almost… sweet.

"Say, why don't you come in and have some booze and talk? Then maybe you can try that look again yeah?" He suggests with a smile, the idiot's kinda cute after all.

"Really?" Zoro gasps happily, leaping up and floating excitedly.

"Yeah, but no biting." Sanji warns, leading the way in.


	6. Sweet

It's easily the best date you've been on in years. You finally asked out the unbelievably hot guy at your gym, his name is Zoro and the two of you have been bickering and flirting for months. You'd boasted that no one gave better dates than you and he snorted and demanded proof. You took him to that amazing and almost unknown thai place that blew his mind, you spent the whole meal laughing, joking and flirting some more.

Zoro is gorgeous and perfect and he seems to really like you. The heavens open as you walk down the street with him and the two of you have to duck under a bus shelter to avoid getting drenched. It's rom-com cheesy but perfect and when you pull him close and kiss him he gasps against your mouth and kisses back.

"Hey, I know this amazing bar not too far from here, you'll love it." You grin down at him. Suddenly Zoro looks a little unsure.

"I ah… I've got class at nine, so I can't." He mutters.

"That's rough, what's your major? I didn't know you were in college." You say genuinely surprised, he's never mentioned that before.

"I… I go to East Blue Academy." Zoro says, glancing away.

You know East Blue Academy, it's a high school. Zoro… is in high school.

"You- what? How _old_ are you?" You ask in wide eyed horror.

"Seventeen…next week." Zoro adds under his breath.

"You're sixteen?! I'm twenty-one! What kind of sixteen year old looks like you anyway?!" You scream hysterically, Zoro might be a little shorter than you but he's built like an MMA fighter.

"Quiet down Sanji! I'm seventeen next week, it's no big deal!" Zoro hisses, clapping his hand over your mouth.

"No big deal?! You're sixteen! I could go to jail!" You wail, how is this happening?

"_Barely_, and I'm legal anyway!" Zoro argues, red faced and embarrassed.

"_BARELY!_ Thank god I found out now and not…" You trail off shuddering. Now that seems to really upset Zoro, tears flood his eyes and though his mouth is an angry snarl he's shaking slightly and suddenly he looks a lot more like the sixteen that he is.

"Fine then! I actually really liked you but- but I guess you only wanted to get laid. Well, fuck you!" Zoro spits and runs off into the rain, leaving you alone.

The next time you see him is in the changing room at the gym, he's pulling off his school uniform with a scowl and you close your eyes to stop you from staring, secure in the knowledge that you're going to hell. Zoro storms off again and you feel awful. Closing your eyes and sitting down you remind yourself that you really like Zoro and it was the best date you've been on in forever. And, securing your place in hell, you still think he's hot and you really want to see him again. Maybe… maybe you owe him an apology.

Story drabble request: I think we need a romcom AU of adult Sanji accidentally ending up on a date with high school Zoro because Zoro does not look like a teenager.


	7. schoolgirl

So he maybe hasn't got around to apologising to Zoro yet. It isn't his fault, he's five years older than the other guy (okay, four and a bit years, but STILL). And Zoro being the tactful bastard that he was had just dropped that information on him mid-date, so of course he'd freaked out.

He can hardly blame Zoro for getting upset and running off. He can see it from Zoro's point of view, he probably hadn't wanted to say sooner for fear that he'd… well… that he'd freak out like he did. In fairness if he'd known beforehand he wouldn't have asked Zoro out at all. Still, he is the older one here, even if it didn't look like it. He shouldn't have reacted with such fear and horror, he'd really hurt Zoro's feelings.

So he wants to apologise, he really does. More than that he wants to take Zoro out on another date to make up for it, and seeing as he is the mature adult here (yeah _right_) he'll go out of his way to do so.

Only… the idiot is purposefully avoiding him, he's sure.

He tells himself that it's just because he's thinking of Zoro that he ends up outside the very school that Zoro goes to, though it does happen to be on his route to the city centre.

The object of his thoughts and desires is sprawled out sinfully on the grass, dozing in the sun. Sanji's heart stops dead as he takes in Zoro's crisp white shirt and the blue striped school tie casually loosened around his neck. He's never seen Zoro look so dressed up, or so gorgeous. His face reddens and his heart races.

Zoro yawns and stretches, his shirt riding up and exposing the tan six pack which was one of the things that had convinced Sanji that the other guy was his age.

There's a high pitched shriek and Sanji thinks for a second that he's been spotted ogling schoolboys and so he darts behind a nearby car.

"Oi! Leave me alone!" Zoro's voice shouts out and Sanji's cheeks burn with embarrassment, Zoro saw him then.

"Oh, Zoro! Don't be so mean!" A girly voice giggles.

"Yeah, come on, go out with me Zoro!" Another chirps flirtily.

Wait. What?

Sanji peeks through the window of the car and sees Zoro surrounded by a gaggle of schoolgirls. Zoro has backed against the tree and is looking at all of them with distain.

"Get lost!" He shouts at them, though now there seems to be more.

"He's so cute!"

"And hot!"

"Aaah~ kiss me Zoro!"

They're all swarming around the terrified green haired boy and despite Zoro's clear objections to the whole thing Sanji finds himself brimming with jealousy.

One of them manages to grab Zoro by the tie and haul him in for a dramatic kiss, making Sanji's blood boil. He'd kissed Zoro already and he doesn't want anyone else getting to do that! He… he wants Zoro back.

**aphraelemery asked you:**

OMG that AU was wonderful! Can i ask for one where Sanji was passing by East Blue Academy and got jealous when he saw Zoro with a ton of girls following him? (Its fine if you dont want to do this exactly, i just want more from this AU ~.~ Anything would be fine!)


	8. Sorry

**wherethesunmeetsthemoon asked you:**

Oh my- I love this AU too! Can I ask for a request too? Maybe with Sanji breaking into the school to try to apologize to Zoro? *huuuugs and cuddles for you because you're awesome*

Zoro lays sprawled out on the top bunk, his leg is jigging with pent up energy. Usually he'd go to the gym when he feels like this but he can't even do that now, not without risking running into Sanji. He whines and rolls onto his front, the cheap school bed sheets scratching at him.

He can handle the rejection, even for something so trivial as age. But… the way Sanji had looked at him when he found out, with a kind of horror and sickness, as if he couldn't imagine anything worse. Even though he's never been on any other dates he's sure that it was an amazing date by any standard.

If he hadn't opened his mouth it could have continued being so, he should have just not said. But what then? Sanji would have taken him to that bar and he would have got carded and the gorgeous irritating blonde would have found out anyway, in a much worse way.

The thing is he misses Sanji. He misses arguing with him, competing with him, all of it. The two of them would even go into the gymnastics studio and spar on the mats and he swears he can put down any loss to being distracted by those low hanging sweatpants Sanji wears.

"Zoro look at this." Luffy calls from the windowsill, it's his best friend's favourite place to sit, looking out onto everything. He grunts and ignores Luffy, he doesn't feel like indulging him now.

"There's this funny blonde guy trying to climb the fence." Luffy laughs.

Zoro is at the window in a second, it could be any blonde guy but it's not. He watches Sanji try to pull himself up the ten foot high school fence, stumble at the top and fall down the other side. He's caught hanging by his coat. The sight pulls a laugh from Zoro's lips. He shoves Luffy aside and opens the window to lean out.

"So, despite what you said you wouldn't have got arrested before, but you might for this." He shouts down with a laugh. Sanji looks up at him with wide startled eyes.

"I- I wanted to see you!" Sanji shouts back at him, flailing in his coat. Zoro laughs again and Sanji manages to drop free to the floor.

"Glad you're finding this so funny." Sanji mutters, straightening himself out.

"Well, you are so much more _mature_ than me, after all I'm practically a kid, aren't I?" Zoro says venomously because like hell he'll let Sanji have his cake and eat it too.

"I'm… sorry." Sanji says, rubbing the back on his neck anxiously.

"You scared me and it's no excuse but I'm sorry. I was an asshole." The blonde apologises earnestly, looking right up at the window to meet his eyes.

"Would you… would you go out with me again?" Sanji asks, sounding worried and uncertain.

"I mean, it's your birthday soon isn't it? You should celebrate." He adds,

"Yeah, we should." Zoro smiles.


	9. Second

**xiggymatsu asked you:**

So I just read all three of that au and I think I'm like everybody else who has read it... ಥ_ಥ Can there be more maybe?

**sunshinesthroughtheclouds asked you:**

Do you still take prompts for that amazing au? If so, maybe a drabble about their second date? Where sanji is still being wary of taking things too far and zoro doesn't know what to do as he has no experience in dating?

**myladyday asked you:**

everyone likes this AU! :D you know you "have" to write the birthday date now, right? :3:3

I am slightly concerned by the enthusiasm from you lot and I'm starting to wonder if Zoro in school uniform is a thing but this fic-series is funny as hell so I'm not complaining.

Zoro doesn't know if he's easily impressed or if Sanji is just that fucking good. He suspects the latter. Sanji has taken him out on their second date for his birthday and it was completely amazing, they went to some bizarre restaurant that apparently roams from place to place, only staying somewhere for one night, super-secret and with crazy good food. Sanji apparently knows people, whatever the fuck that means.

They've ended up on the beach, panting and out of breath because he challenged Sanji to a race and the two of them are nothing if not competitive. He recovers first and looks down at Sanji's frankly gorgeous body and the way he moves in the moonlight as he breathes harshly.

Seventeen years old or no he's more turned on than he's ever been. He's also inexperienced as fuck as Sanji is the only person he's ever willingly kissed in his life and actually Sanji had been the one to kiss him that time. Still he wouldn't be Roronoa-fucking-Zoro if he wasn't willing to throw himself headlong into things regardless of sanity or knowing what he's doing.

He throws himself at Sanji and clacks his mouth to his and okay, ouch, teeth. Zoro kisses him a little more and Sanji swears in his mouth, no idea if that's a good thing or a bad thing but continuing is a smart idea.

He's seen enough porn floating around school to understand the mechanics of two guys having sex, but porn never covers this making out or foreplay stuff. It's all "hello I'm here to deliver your pizza and bang you" and right into the boning. So he doesn't know really what he's doing but his hormones are screeching at him to do _something_ so he settles for grinding his entire body against Sanji and that's good and it makes Sanji make a pleased noise.

"Ah, shit no, this is bad." Sanji gasps, squirming out from under him. Wow, blow to the ego there.

"So tell me what to do." He says breathlessly and kisses Sanji desperately again.

"Stop. Just… stop. You're seventeen we shouldn't be…" Sanji says, shaking his head.

"Fuck man, if you don't want me why did you nearly hang yourself coming to ask me out again?" He demands, sitting back on his heels and scowling.

"I want you, just…" Sanji pants, "slow down. Seriously, I'll kiss you but this has to go slow."

"Fuck slow, I want-" Zoro snarls, hauling Sanji closer by his belt.

"Slow or not at all, I'm serious here. I can and will kick your ass off of me." Sanji threatens, his deadly foot pressing into Zoro's spleen.

"Shit, fine." He agrees because he really wants whatever Sanji will give him.

"Good. Now, less teeth, hm?" Sanji mocks and leans in to kiss him, his mouth is soft and hot, there's a lot less accidental clashing of teeth when Sanji leads and yeah, he could get used to this. Slow is okay for now.


	10. Clean

**radicalelle asked you:**

I have a request! The highschooler AU hype had me thinking about a prompt I was thinking of giving you before.. With an appropriately aged Zoro, sadly. I'm sure it's been done before, I'm a pervert and I think you should write about Zoro being a personal trainer for Sanji and Sanji trying very hard not to think inappropriate thoughts, all whilst frustrating Zoro by being an awful student.. Or at least a horribly distracted one. It would make me so happy. :3

It had all been such a good plan. He'd wanted to get stronger, not really fitter as he was already fit and flexible. But sheer strength had been something that Sanji had always quite admired, so he had decided to do something. His friends had told him to get a personal trainer for weight lifting, one of those crossfit guys, someone who knew what they were doing. A few months of that and he'd know enough on his own to keep on top of his progress and only need to check in occasionally.

It had sounded like such a _good_ plan.

The first time he'd met Zoro the man was positively glistening with sweat, looking like some cross between a fitness magazine cover and a porno. Zoro had shaken his hand and introduced himself and Sanji had only been able to make vowel sounds in response as all his blood shot south.

And it's not that he's even bad at what Zoro's trying to teach him either, far from it. He's just… distracted. It's hard to watch Zoro demo things without all his higher brain functions just shutting down as such learning was proving hard.

"So, look." Zoro sighs frustrated as he steps up to the barbell on the floor for the umpteenth time.

"It's just a clean and jerk, not too heavy either. Just grab here, this far apart." Zoro explains, bending down and wrapping chalked up hands around the barbell.

"Uh-huh." Sanji agrees, watching as Zoro settles himself into position.

"Just slow up to your hang position here." Zoro says, holding the bar mid-thigh and now… now this focusing thing was a little harder as Zoro's shorts were practically painted on here and, no, Sanji can do this. FOCUS.

"Keep your arms straight, don't row it. Rack the bar, getting under it quickly. Bring your hips through, like this." Zoro says, snapping his hips forward and dropping under the bar as Sanji's brain melts out of his ears.

"Mmm." He hums instead noncommittal. Zoro is saying something else, shit, now the bar is over his head. How did that happen? Shiiiiit.

"Now you." Zoro says, stepping back and gesturing to Sanji.

Oh no, none of that has gone into his head, he had been too busy leering.

Still, he needs to try. He grabs the bar and does what he remembers, though this isn't what he'd exactly call "not too heavy". He gets to the point where he got distracted by Zoro's shorts and panics. Zoro is watching him, teeth worrying at one of his perfect kissable lips.

He wings it, knowing vaguely what he's supposed to do. But as the bar flies up before him he has a moment of panic for his wrists and doesn't catch it where he should, gravity takes hold yanking him and the bar mercilessly to the floor with a clang.

Zoro sighs and Sanji knows he's the worst student ever. Though… maybe with a few years more coaching from Zoro…


	11. knifeplay

**radicalelle asked you:**

I am going to start feeding you prompts and seeing what sticks: Knife play. It screams Zosan. I don't think any further explanation is needed.

He'd been bitten by some nasty insect motherfucker on some big jungle island, trying to put himself between the petrified cook and the bug as it happened and then got bitten for his trouble. He'd tried to yank the stinger out of the back of his shoulder but doing so had just caused more of the venom to pump into his system and then his legs had stopped working.

Sanji had dragged him back to the ship where Chopper was nowhere to be found and he'd really like that stinger removed now please and thank you. Sanji had quickly surmised that yanking it out wasn't an option, anything that squeezed the stinger shot more venom into his system and that really wasn't nice.

So he's shirtless and on his knees with his back to Sanji on the kitchen floor and at any other time this would be a great thing. Clearly not all of him has got the message because for some reason the sound of Sanji pulling a knife out of the knife block makes him half hard. It's just because it's a Sanji sound, that's all. Sense memories of Sanji in the kitchen is all.

"I'm going to hurt you, but you have to trust me." Sanji murmurs lowly and Zoro can _just_ see the knife out of the corner of his eye. He nods.

He can feel the blade radiating cold onto his back and the damn thing hasn't touched him yet but his entire body breaks out into anticipatory goosebumps. Sanji's always been fantastic with a blade and damn if he hasn't thought about him with a blade before, but Sanji's never used them on him because of the danger of a fight. Only… only he's not fighting at all.

The blade kisses his skin and there's a second of resistance before the oh-so-sharp blade sinks through his skin like butter. The stroke is light, only running through skin and not hitting muscle at all. He keeps deadly still as a bead of blood runs down his spine, it makes sense, all of the blood inside his body is heading south too.

Sanji's blade curves cutting into his skin around the stinger and slitting him downwards more. Zoro whines in his throat. Sanji was _meant_ to do this, born for it. Why the HELL has this never occurred to him before. It's not even the pain, it's the control, the absolute stillness required from him and the trust that Sanji has in him to do just that.

He's shuddering and gasping when the blade is taken away and Sanji's fingers replace the blade and holy god Sanji's fingers are inside him in a way that they've never been before and when he digs the stinger out from the inside and it's just Sanji there then he finally breaks and comes with a yelp.

"Did you just?" Sanji breathes in wonder. But Zoro can't answer, he's shaking, still high and they need to do this again sometime.


	12. Pole

**raiinedays asked you:**

I'm sure someone's probably asked this already but, poledancer!Sanji au?

I've had loads of requests for this so…

God, Zoro knows he shouldn't be here. They work together and he really should not be thinking of Sanji this way. Sanji is his friend, capable, strong as hell and fun to be around. He's always teased Sanji for the fact that he runs some of the more lady-themed classes at the fitness centre they work at, but Sanji's just smugly pointed out that it means he gets to see ladies working up a sweat.

He's standing open mouthed in the doorway to Sanji's studio, his class should have finished so he'd decided to swing by only to find Sanji giving a demonstration to a few stragglers who are clearly watching Sanji for teaching purposes and not for the mental porn purposes that Zoro is frozen there for.

You see… amongst other things Sanji teaches the pole classes. Pole dancing that is. And right now he's hanging upside down on a pole suspended… somehow (surely not JUST by his hands how is that _possible_?). The blonde's hair is flowing loose and his body ripples against the pole, every flex and sinew viewable just under his hiked up sleeveless tank.

Sanji lowers himself, keeping his arms where they are so he's just one long lean arc of perfection against that pole. He turns in the air, nothing against the pole but one hand and a few toes because apparently gravity doesn't exist in here.

Zoro's mouth runs dry as Sanji reaches, his other arm grasping the pole and everything in his back and shoulders flexing as his body straightens itself so he's ninety degrees away from the pole like some kind of human flag.

Sanji's legs split impossibly wide and the blonde shifts himself effortlessly forward on the pole so that the tops of his shoulders are just touching it, one leg coming on the other side of his hand, a bare foot pointing towards the ceiling. That sheer level of flexibility has Zoro trembling with a kind of primal want that he's simply never experienced before, but he can't move, can't do anything because what he's frozen under the blonde's spell.

Sanji arches and hooks his knee around the pole, freeing his hands from it as he spins slowly in the air like a child's toy as he rotates down the pole to the floor. His other bare foot graces the ground and the women watching applaud.

Sanji's blue eyes slide open and his gaze is immediately on Zoro, as if he could see him even through his closed eyes. Like he knew Zoro was watching him the whole time.

A slow, lazy smirk spreads over Sanji's face. It must be evident just what he's thinking on his face, Sanji can see it, surely. His eyes feel as wide as saucers and he's struggling to breathe properly. Sanji's smirk gets even wider as he flicks his leg off of the pole, his hips shift all liquid and sex as the blonde shoots him a challenging look.

Well?

Zoro runs.


	13. Threat

**ragtagg asked you:**

Prompt request: The world needs more protective older sister Robin. If she could show up in that high school Zoro AU to freak Sanji out, that would be awesome. She'd be the BEST cockblock ever, popping up like a ninja everywhere, smiling her creepy assassin smile...

He'd done quite well of keeping to his rules with Zoro, the biggest mistake he'd made so far was telling the seventeen-year-old about said rules. It only made the bastard more tempted to break them. Sanji had been the one who wanted to take things slow and Zoro was doing everything in his power to break him.

Zoro has Sanji shoved against the driver's side door inside his car doing his best to kiss him to death. That would be okay if it wasn't for the fact that they were a) parked outside Zoro's school and b) Zoro seemed to be determined to grope him enough to almost qualify as a handjob despite the jeans in the way.

When a car with its full beams on roars past Sanji's car close enough to almost clip his wing mirror, Zoro is startled enough that Sanji manages to separate himself from the overly enthusiastic teenager.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too." He pants against Zoro's mouth.

"Night." Zoro agrees and gives Sanji's bottom lip one last bite and leaves.

Sanji settles himself straight in the driver's seat and tries to get his pulse under control.

His door opens again and Sanji rolls his eyes, what excuse has Zoro made up to come back? Only… when he looks over it's not Zoro in his car but a menacing looking lady with angry blue eyes and black hair.

"How about you explain why you're corrupting my baby brother and if your answer's good enough I don't slit your throat." She says in a deadly voice. Sanji wants to crawl out of the window in fear, this is his worst nightmare.

"I… I really like him. He's legal but I don't want to take advantage so I'm trying to take things slow but Zoro…" Sanji struggles to find a way to explain.

"My little brother can be obsessively persistent when he wants to be." The woman concedes.

"Here's a deal. I'll be watching you. If you do anything untoward to my brother or you go too far with him, I'll break your fingers. If you break his heart, I'll break your neck." She threatens.

"That doesn't sound like much of a deal." Sanji squeaks in fear.

"The deal is that for now you get to live." She hisses and exists the car, leaving Sanji a trembling wreck.

Sanji doesn't say anything to Zoro, he doesn't know if he's allowed but doesn't want to risk it. Not after finding a threatening note inside his bed. After a few days though he and Zoro are on another date together because he has a hard time saying no to Zoro.

Zoro has his hand in Sanji's back pocket and is shamelessly groping him as they walk down the street. His blood freezes in his veins as they walk by a café and the woman from his nightmares is sitting there. She draws a finger across her throat and Sanji knows that Zoro is gonna be the death of him.


	14. Soft

**radicalelle asked you:**

Everyone knows that cute fluffy things and small children are drawn to Zoro like cat hair to a freshly dried black shirt.. So what about a scenario where Zoro is being his oddly compassionate self towards a little furry critter, effectively confusing Sanji's perception of the swordsman. :D

Sanji wonders if his beautiful Robin put something sinister in his coffee this morning because he simply has to be hallucinating. There is no way that what he's seeing right now can be real at all. He wasn't even supposed to be on the ship today, they'd docked at an island and he was supposed to be off ship whilst Chopper was on watch. He'd just got so caught up in doing inventory that he'd never left, when he had eventually got around to going he'd glanced out the porthole in the kitchen to see something that clearly is evidence of some kind of mental breakdown.

He's not sure if it's his or Zoro's that he's witnessing is all.

Zoro is rude, surly, he smells to high heaven most of the time and he's a mean crotchety bastard. He's got no respect for women and sometimes he wears a smile that'd make a serial killer piss their pants. Which is why what Sanji is seeing has to be wrong.

Because what he's seeing is Zoro standing on deck with a curled up cat in one arm and a whole armful of kittens in the other. There's even one tiny fluffy kitten perched in Zoro's marimo hair for the love of fuck! This can't be right!

"Chopper please help her." Zoro pleads softly to the little doctor standing on deck.

"Her kittens were attacked by a dog and I think she broke her leg defending them. I didn't get in between them quick enough." Zoro adds with a sad look. The injured cat in his arms mewls pathetically and Sanji can see the blood on its paw.

What Sanji wants to know is why Chopper isn't as stunned by this display as he is, why isn't Chopper demanding to know who this lookalike is and where the real Zoro is?

"Zoro, I might be a doctor who is an animal, but I'm not an animal doctor. You know you can't keep bringing every critter that you find to me on every island, they need a vet." Chopper sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"You've helped before, please Chopper look at her. She was so brave." Zoro insists, cradling the cat closely.

"I'll help, give her here. Seriously though Zoro, I know you pay me to replace the medical supplies that this takes up each time but a vet is still a better idea." The doctor sighs, taking the cat from Zoro.

"Thank you Chopper!" Zoro calls after the reluctant doctor.

The tiny kittens mew anxiously at the departure of their mother.

"Hey, your mother's going to be fine, don't worry." Zoro murmurs comfortingly, stroking the little creatures.

Sanji isn't sure he could shut his jaw right now even if you tried to nail it shut. How can the Zoro that he knows, the rude, snarky and irritating man be… be so soft?

Perhaps, Sanji considers in shock as he watches Zoro nuzzle a kitten close, there's a side to him he doesn't know.


	15. Stalker

**partialnerdity asked you:**

HOLY CRAP THAT DRABBLE WITH ZORO AND THE CATS WAS SO CUTE CAN YOU CONTINUE IT LIKE MAYBE SANJI APPROACHES HIM WHEN IT HAPPENS AGAIN ON ANOTHER ISLAND OR SOMETHING YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL YOUR WRITING IS AMAZING A;DFLKJAS;DLFKJADS;LFKJASD;LFKJAS;DFLKJ

Stalking is such a _strong_ word. Sanji isn't so much stalking the kitten rescuing swordsman he is just… following him without his consent or knowledge.

Shut up, it's not the same.

He just needs to know if this whole animal lover thing is really a regular occurrence. He's not sure what it means if it is. Perhaps he's been too harsh on Zoro, perhaps really Zoro is just a gentle soul contained within an unfortunate looking bastard shell. He's not sure how he feels about that either.

He doesn't have to follow Zoro for long on the next island before it happens again. Some stable hands yell about how a wolf got into the stables and attacked the horses, apparently only one is left alive but from the tone that they're shouting about it in Sanji reckons this isn't going to be a permanent state.

Zoro takes off like his ass is on fire and Sanji has a hard time keeping up with the idiot without being seen. The horse in question is stumbling around in the field near the town, bleeding heavily from a bite mark in its side. Zoro skids into the middle of a group of people, there's one guy on the floor, clutching his arm like it's broken.

"Why isn't anyone helping it?" Zoro demands, looking about them.

"I would, if someone could calm it and get it to lay down. I can't treat her otherwise!" A man with a big medical looking bag exclaims, Sanji guesses he must be a vet.

"Psh, damn thing broke my arm and knocked two guys out, kill the fuckin' thing!" The guy on the floor snarls.

"You should be ashamed of your weakness." Zoro says coldly, glaring unsympathetically at the guy on the floor.

Okay, so, yeah that was still Zoro. Rude as fuck and unsympathetic.

"I'll do it." He declares and slowly walks towards the skittish bleeding horse.

Zoro's steps are calm and measured, he doesn't walk directly to the horse, more loops to the side and sidles up to it, nonthreatening and calm. Sanji slinks closer so that he can hear.

"Easy… easy girl." Zoro breathes soothingly as the horse unsteadily backs up, snorting angrily and stamping at the ground.

For a second the horse lifts its hooves and Sanji swears that it's going to kick Zoro, but the swordsman is quick, darting in and pressing a hand against its neck and rubbing the other over its velvety nose soothingly. The horse seems to calm.

"There we go, just lay down here and the vet will patch you right up. Come on." Zoro says, soft and sweet. He strokes the creature's mane and kneels down, the horse miraculously coming with him and, with a pitiful whinny, resting its giant head in Zoro's lap.

"Get over here you useless sons of bitches." Zoro orders the men over his shoulder.

Sanji… doesn't know what to make of this but he wonders what else he doesn't know about Zoro.


	16. Pet

**blackandblueskys asked you:**

Prompt: Zoro and Sanji go to the pet store and fight over which one to adopt

Zoro and Sanji had both agreed that the Sunny could use a pet, they had both agreed to go to the pet store on the island to get one, they both agreed that the younger crew members could use something to play with and both of them agreed that it might be nice to share a pet too. It wasn't like they were gonna have kids together after all. In conclusion, lots of agreement and no fighting was happening.

This is a state that rarely lasts for long.

Upon entering the pet shop each of them split off into opposite sides of the store, Zoro to the dogs and Sanji to the cats.

"Cook, what are you doing over there? The dogs are here!" Zoro calls from his area. He spies a golden lab and strokes the excited puppy happily.

"I know idiot, that's why I'm over here with the cats." Sanji replies.

"Why'd you want a cat, they suck." He scowls, meeting the cook in the middle of the store again.

"No way, dogs are pathetic, we're not getting a dog." Sanji argues back.

"Look at that thing, you've barely taken your eyes off of it and it's already fawning over the next lot of people, look." Sanji points out. Zoro looks back to see a girl stroking the puppy who is wagging its tail happily and panting in excitement.

"If it gives its affection away that easy it's meaningless." Sanji snorts.

"It's just friendly, dogs are loyal. And they're smart too, they're protective pack animals, they look after weaker creatures. Unlike your cat." Zoro says.

"I've got enough people to look after without having to baby some mutt. Cats are independent hunters who take care of themselves, you don't have to worry about a cat. Besides, when you really win a cat over it's special. Look, it might be all standoffish now but if you're patient enough it'll love you more than anything." Sanji points out leaning down to scratch the cat behind its ears. The green eyed cat eyes Sanji like something it's only going to tolerate for now, but lets itself be petted anyway.

"Cats are lazy, all they do is eat and sleep." Zoro sneers.

"No, they're efficient. Cats are deadly hunters, you'll never see a mouse on a ship with a cat, unlike your useless pup." Sanji growls.

"Dogs are descended from wolves, threaten a dog's master and you'll see how deadly they can be underneath all that tail-wagging."

"FINE! We won't get either! Let's GO!" Sanji barks angrily, shoving Zoro out of the pet shop.

They both end up back at the ship still furiously arguing about the merits of each pet. Nami regards the bickering idiots from her place at her sun lounger before she feels she has to intervene.

"Eesh, you two aren't responsible enough for pets anyway. Maybe when you two stop fighting like cat and dog yourselves you can look into getting a pet. Maybe a monkey." Nami suggests.


	17. Text

**supectra-impact asked you:**

How about that highschool!Zoro AU when Zoro 'accidentally' read a flirty dirty message from another guy for Sanji on Sanji's phone?

Zoro sprawls across Sanji's couch, loosening his school tie and throwing it on the coffee table. Sanji's taking him out to see a movie but he declared that he had to go home and shower after work as apparently he smelt like the Baratie's special and couldn't stand it. It really blows, he'd far rather be in there with Sanji than out here on his own.

A ping distracts him and, glancing around, he spots Sanji's phone on the sofa arm. The message flashes up onscreen and Zoro automatically reads without thinking.

_Patty: You dirty fuck, Sanji. Can't wait 2 get my hands on u! Ur mouth-_

Zoro's breath leaves him in a sharp burst, as if he's been punched in the gut. Was Sanji cheating on him? He… he knows that he and the cook haven't really done anything but that's been Sanji's call not his! Why… why would Sanji…?

No. No, this doesn't prove anything. He just… he has to trust Sanji no matter how suspicious things seem. The bedroom door clicks open and Zoro flings himself back on the sofa away from the phone and throws his arm over his eyes.

"Your phone beeped." He says flatly, not looking.

"Thanks, hey… you tired or something? We can just stay here if you're beat." Sanji offers in concern, peeling Zoro's arm away. Zoro shrugs and Sanji glances at his phone. Zoro watches as Sanji's nose wrinkles in disgust. He clicks at his phone and reads the message, his lips pursing.

"Give me a sec." Sanji says, standing up and dialling the number. Zoro can hardly believe it, if Sanji _is_ cheating on him he has some gall to call the other guy with him _right here_!

"Oi, Patty! I don't have a smart mouth, you're just a dumbass. _I'm_ not the "filthy fuck" that left your workstation all in a mess, Carne was there after me. So take your filthy mouthed bitching to someone else, no wonder you drive off customers talking like that. Asshole." Sanji snaps down the phone and immediately hangs up.

"Fucker." Sanji adds irritably and shoves his phone in his tight jeans pocket. Zoro looks Sanji up and down, the blonde looks perfectly edible and… and it's just for him.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Oh, Patty that I work with. Bitching that someone left his station a mess, guy has a fuckin' foul mouth and that's coming from me! Said he was gonna wring my neck, like he could." Sanji snorts. Zoro relaxes, it really had just been a misunderstanding.

"Now, how about you? You okay?" Sanji asks looking at him with a small frown.

"Yeah, I'm good. Maybe we could just stay here though?" He suggests with a purr.

"I could make you dinner and I'm sure I've got at a movie here you'll like." Sanji smiles, kissing Zoro lightly.

"I'd like that." Zoro replies back with a lazy smile and grabs his cook, no one else's, into a long slow kiss.


	18. Protection

I was getting a lot of nonspecific requests to continue this highschool AU so I did, hope you all like.

Robin doesn't always get to see her baby brother as much as she'd like, she had to travel a lot for work but Zoro is fine in the boarding school that she herself had gone to when they were younger. She tries to get back to see him as often as she can though, she calls him regularly too and Zoro does call her if he ever needs to talk. They don't have a particularly expressive relationship but it's a strong one nonetheless.

Still, she tries to make it back for the anniversary of Kuina's death if she can. Zoro is usually down for the whole week around it.

He usually is anyway.

Right now however Zoro looks as happy as ever, happier than usual even. Her baby brother has his arms around the waist of his new boyfriend, the one she'd just threatened so recently. Robin watches the pair studiously from behind her shades in her parked car. The older man is clearly trying to concentrate on the book that he's reading despite Zoro draping himself over Sanji. He's ignoring him but Zoro has a way of getting attention when he wants it.

Zoro reaches over the blonde's shoulders and pulls the book out of his hand, tossing it a little way down the grassy hill in the park that the two are sat on. Zoro leans over and bites Sanji on the ear. Robin smiles as the blonde makes a big show of huffing irritably and rolling his eyes, but she can see the gentle smile on his face.

Zoro's grin is huge as he laughs and talks to him and despite her instinctive feelings that no one should be allowed to date her baby brother Robin can't help but think that the two make a cute couple. Sanji catches Zoro by the chin and pulls him in for a kiss that Zoro is so overeager for that Robin finds himself cringing in reflected embarrassment for him.

For better or worse her little brother is completely smitten. She smiles at the pair but is startled when someone nearby yells something crudely homophobic at them. Her blood boils as Zoro's face flashes fear and a hint of shame.

Sanji is a picture of righteous fury though and leaps to his feet screaming quite creative obscenities back at the man who wisely backs off and disappears.

Robin watches, her first instinct is to grab Zoro into her arms and try to comfort him, like she did when Zoro was a small child with nightmares. Her brother can't stand that now though. Whether deliberately or instinctively Sanji doesn't do this, he sits down ranting and angry and evidently his pent up rage is enough to make Zoro burst out laughing. The blonde squawks indignantly and shoves her little brother in a way that quickly descends into an incredibly childish fight with Zoro grinning all the way.

Perhaps, Robin concludes, her baby brother doesn't need such careful watching these days.


	19. Seventeen

krito1389

Awesome i loved it haha i totally can picture that scene ...how about one in which sanji is the one in highschool and zoro the adult ?!

You don't get it, not right away. He's always accused you of being slow but now you're inclined to agree. The he in question being Sanji, the bratty, snarling, scrawny guy at your gym. He's "seven-fucking-teen" as he furiously informed you when you enquired after his age by insulting him (because as the mature adult here that's how you deal with that).

Poor guy is a hardgainer, which means he'll never in his life get fat, his metabolism works way too fucking fast for that. Unfortunately it means he pretty much has to eat near his bodyweight in food and work out like hell to get even the faintest semblance of real bulk. Which makes what he has now all the more impressive. He's not ripped, not really, but he's lean as hell and all muscle in a way that reminds you of one of those small but powerful motorbikes, all purring dangerous sleekness.

And so, yes, you've harboured a bit of a thing for him for a while but you'd mentally crossed him off as too young to go there and just enjoyed irritating him instead. One night he follows you out of the gym and watches you as you toss your car keys up and down in the air as you stretch lazily and prepare to walk to your car. Quick as lightning one long skinny leg whips out and kicks the keys clean out of the air and off into the car park somewhere.

"You _fuck_!" You snarl at Sanji, because of course it's Sanji. The blonde snarls at you and slams you back into the wall, only just managing to do so because of your surprise goddamnit.

There's a clash of teeth in Sanji's desperate bid to kiss you, his fists curling in the front of your under armour shirt. The blonde is trying to overpower you but he lacks the experience and physical size to do it properly so you turn the tables on him.

His breath does this beautiful fluttering hitch when you bracket him against the wall and grind your hips into his. You kiss him back and show him how it's done, pulling a beautiful needy whine from him. When you draw back he's giving you this big wide eyed blue stare like he can't quite believe this is happening and you wonder just how long he's been planning this, thinking about it.

That flash of vulnerability makes him look young and you remember that it's because, oh yeah, he _is_ young.

"You sure you wanna be doing this? You're only-" You start and Sanji's face turns into a nasty scowl and he presses a threatening knee into your junk.

"If the next word outta your trap is anything to do with my age then I swear, I don't care how much I want what's in your pants I'll knee you so hard you'll grow ovaries." The blonde snarls all fierce and just how you like him.

"Well okay then." You smile.


	20. Cut

**xpiester333x asked you:**

A writing prompt: I know you just did a knife play prompt, but I've noticed it's always Zoro that seems to get enjoyment out of that (of course because he's a swordsman). I'd like to see the reverse though, where Sanji (with his love of his kitchen implements) is the one with a blade fetish.

Sanji's breath hitches, making Zoro pause, his little finger pushing the rest of his hand away from Sanji's body.

"I'm okay, s'great, keep going." He says breathless and Zoro eyes him for a second before returning to what he was doing.

What he was doing in fact was cutting Sanji up. It's his thing really, though he knows full well that Zoro gets off on seeing him like this. The swordsman has a blade, a perfect kitchen knife that is never actually used in Sanji's kitchen. Zoro looks after it, keeps it as sharp as his swords just for this.

Zoro moves the knife as delicately and precisely as a painter uses a paintbrush, he's dragging it across Sanji's skin. The swordsman is delicate enough to cut him just enough to leave a scratch but not bleed, or he can give him a stinging papercut-like slice and if he chooses he can cut Sanji to make him bleed. Everything that Zoro does is deliberate and calculated.

Zoro's hand shifts on Sanji's thigh, close enough to his groin to make the slight buck of Sanji's hips irrepressible even though he's trying _so hard_ to keep still. Zoro had already anticipated that and pulled the knife back. Zoro has never cut him by accident, it's why Sanji trusts him so much.

"Sorry." He apologises, pleasure hazed.

"Heh, it's fine. You're good, real good." Zoro purrs, leaning over him and kissing him, dragging the blunt edge of the blade up Sanji's ribs as he does so and making the cook keen needily.

Truth be told the knife-play had started first and the sex later. Zoro had caught him using it on himself and put two and two together to make five. The swordsman had all but tried to haul him off to Chopper for a talk on self-harm until Sanji had convinced him that it was far more self-pleasure than it was self-harm. The idiot hadn't believed him and Sanji had challenged him to try him, on a whim, only when Zoro dragged the blade on Sanji's skin oh so delicately and ripped a whine from Sanji did the swordsman believe. Sanji of course had caught the dark excited look it had brought in Zoro, hearing him make that noise, and so their little arrangement had started.

"Come on, deeper." Sanji hisses, trying to lean up into the blade as Zoro runs it down Sanji's hip, slicing but doing no real damage that'll show at all in more than a day or two.

"Oi, you know the rules. I'm in charge here or you get nothing." Zoro reprimands, slapping Sanji's thigh with the flat of his blade and making Sanji's skin tingle pleasantly.

"Yes, but… please?" Sanji asks, eyeing Zoro hopefully.

"Tch, goddamn love-cook." Zoro accuses affectionately and carefully lets the blade bite in deeper, trailing a line of Sanji's blood down his pale thigh and making him moan and press his face to Zoro's neck. Sanji wouldn't trade this for the world.


	21. Sharp

**radicalelle**** asked you:**

Holy jesus! Zoro using a knife on Sanji is FANTASTIC. If you were to write another of these, could you switch the perspectives again, but retain the intimate nature of this one?

The first time he caught Sanji he was drawn into a panic, thinking that the cook was trying to kill himself or something. Sanji had to kick his ass to the ground and explain that it was more about getting off than it was hurting himself.

He'd done what he always did when he thought the cook was bullshitting him, he pushed him. Sanji had smiled smugly like he was getting what he wanted and pulled Zoro to the ground. He'd pressed the knife into his hand, peeled his shirt off and eyeballed him.

"Try me." He'd challenged.

Though he'd been scared of really hurting the cook the blonde had walked him through the beginning of it until he'd caught on that it was less to do with pain and more to do with control. Sanji was trusting him, giving him the ability to mutilate or kill him, lying out like some skinned rabbit completely defenceless and trusting that Zoro had him.

If he'd wanted to he could have gutted the cook, he could have carved his name into the blonde's body for all to see, just so they'd know how messed up the cook was. But watching the way Sanji's jaw went slack and his eyes glazed over as the knife pulled thin ribbons of crimson through that perfect pale skin… how could he want anything else?

He might have been the one with the knife but Sanji was the one in control. Sanji knew that he could grab Zoro at any time and make him use that blade on him, Zoro couldn't say no. He was fascinated with this headspace that Sanji got into, all boneless and trusting with wide doe eyes and the softest whimpers. He got it by then, he really did. The cook was so controlled and put together the rest of the time, always on top of what everyone else was doing. So he needed this, he needed time to be able to shove all the control into someone else's hands,_ his_ hands (and how the hell did he ever get so lucky to deserve that?). Sanji needed time to just be real and raw, to just be the one to be at someone else's whim.

It filled Zoro's chest full to bursting that it was him that Sanji trusted for that. He loved the cook for it more than he could possibly say, but he didn't want to risk everything for it. He knew that it was kind of an erotic thing for the cook too but that didn't mean that he wanted to share that as well and Zoro would never abuse his trust when he was under to press the matter.

One time he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore and kissed the cook before they started. Sanji had blinked at him in surprise once, twice and then grinned.

"Fuck yeah." The cook had smiled, dragging him to the floor and forgetting about the blade for once. Zoro couldn't be happier.


	22. First

**sunshinesthroughtheclouds asked you:**

I really love your highschool!zoro drabbles. They are so cute and funny. The last one nearly broke my heart. In this AU I imagine that Sanji is/was a real player before Zoro. So if you still open to it, could you write a drabble were Sanji's friends find out about Zoro and that Sanji is taking things slow? Thank you!

"He's clearly still in school, check the uniform out." Patty snorts, eyeballing Zoro and his friends through the kitchen porthole window.

"You're a real pervert you know, how old _is_ he?" Carne asks with wide eyes, shoving Patty aside to see for himself.

"He's seventeen, which is legal!" You add, as if that makes it better. You glance through the window yourself, Zoro is with a few of his friends, you've not met them yet. Meeting them was what you were supposed to be doing tonight but you couldn't leave until Zeff got here and the old man had got held up in a traffic jam at the other side of the city, fucking typical.

"Was he legal when you hit that for the first time?" Patty asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"We've not- don't be so crude." You flush, shaking your head.

"What? Bullshit are you dating a nubile seventeen year old schoolboy-" Carne starts,

"With the uniform and everything." Patty adds,

"Yeah, no way is that happening and you've not got some of that ass." Carne snorts disbelievingly.

You squeeze your eyes shut and take a calming breath. Like bedding Zoro isn't all you think about all the time these days. Like you don't jerk off every day to the image of showing him just what you can do, just how good you can make him feel. But you're his first boyfriend and he's a virgin too, you want to do this right and give him the best first time ever.

Not that Zoro appreciates it, the little shit. He's doing everything that he can to get into your pants, trying to push your control. You've managed to keep him at bay so far by going down on each other but Zoro's a persistent little shit when he wants something. It's half the reason you like him. Except right now what Zoro wants is you, so it's not so great.

"Okay… I buy it. No one looks that sexually frustrated when they're getting laid." Patty frowns at you.

You grumble and shove yourself away from your chopping board and go wash your hands, you're worse than useless right now and you're not going to mutilate any food because of it.

"I'm not frustrated, I'm taking it slow." You answer waspishly because, okay, yeah a little frustrated.

"But… since when do you take anything slow? You're all wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, love 'em and leave 'em type." Patty asks with a frown. You scowl at him for that but… there's some truth to that. You've always enjoyed pursuing lovers and getting your prize more than anything. In truth whilst you've had many flings and lovers Zoro is your first boyfriend too, it's real relationship and you so badly don't want to screw it up.

"He's different." You answer, looking through the window at Zoro. His eyes catch yours and his face breaks into that perfect smile that makes your heart clench.

"You got it baaaad." Patty whistles.

Yeah, you do.


	23. Don

**pictures-of-whaa asked you:**

Drabble request: Sanji is a mafia boss and Zoro is one of his underlings

"A lookout?! A fucking lookout?! I should be on point for this heist!" Jabra yells, slamming his fist into the table. Sanji rolls his eyes, such ego.

Zoro moves from Sanji's side so fast that the don is sure that he's the only one in the room that actually saw the swordsman move. Jabra's first knowledge that Zoro has moved is when he's one deep exhale away from a slit throat as Zoro crouches on the table before him with sword in hand.

"Listen here, Sanji is the boss and you're not. Sanji is the one who planned this heist and he has a reason for all his decisions, now if Sanji says you're lookout, then you're a lookout." Zoro says with quiet menace. Jabra swallows, a bead of blood runs down his neck.

"You will respect him. If Sanji says you're the fucking Easter Bunny then guess what you are?" Zoro hisses.

"The Easter Bunny?" Jabra squeaks. Zoro nods, withdrawing his sword and leaping back to Sanji's side.

"You're all dismissed." Sanji nods and leaves the room with Zoro as his shadow. Once they are alone Sanji tugs his all too willing lover into the bed, though the swords as always stay within reach.

Zoro is thrown through Sanji's office door bloodied and clutching something.

"Not so fast Don Sanji, I'm in charge now." Jabra shouts loudly, coming through the door with a gun pointed at Sanji's head.

Zoro looks up at him from the floor, one eye starting to swell shut. The thing is Zoro's arms is a child, these thugs threatened a child to get Zoro to surrender and then attacked him too.

"You're idiots." Sanji mutters, looking at Jabra and his accomplice Fukuro.

"No, we're in charge now." Jabra hisses, jabbing the gun at Sanji again.

"You thought; if only Zoro wasn't always in the way, then I could take Sanji myself. Then I would be boss. You thought that the don was scared and hiding behind someone strong you could only defeat by playing dirty." Sanji nods, looking at the kid.

"It worked and now your guard dog is out of commission there's nothing to stop us!" Jabra crows.

"Whereas, you really should have thought "why someone as strong as Zoro does everything the don says?" Especially as Zoro can't stand weakness." Sanji remarks casually and inspects his nails.

Fukuro comes into range just as Jabra's expression becomes confused. Sanji kicks out, dropping Fukuro's broken and burning body to the ground in the blink of an eye. He spins and presses his burning shoe into Jabra's gun, melting his way down the metal. Jabra trembles in fear.

"You're out Jabra." Sanji hisses and snaps his neck with a kick.

Sanji turns to Zoro and runs a gentle hand through his hair.

"Take that poor kid home, then come back here, we've got a warning to deliver love." He whispers, kissing Zoro's temple softly.

"Gladly." Zoro grins evilly, standing by Sanji's side – right where he belongs.


	24. Anything

**reviewstomaster2 asked you:**

*looks around* Is this where you can post the prompts? If not then I'm going to embarrass myself HUGELY. 'Ere it is: Zoro and Sanji are playing a game of chess which turns into a dance off. Get jiggy wit it.

That was a really challenging prompt, I hope it's what you wanted though. Bring the prompts on man, I can take it! :D

Sanji and Zoro are playing chess, neither are very good but there are only so many things that you can do at sea before you start whittling your time down to the really inane shit.

"I don't know why you're bothering with this cook, I'm gonna kick your ass, like I always do." Zoro declares, taking one of Sanji's pawns.

"You're an idiot. I've met more intelligent sea sponges, you're gonna lose." Sanji retorts, taking one of Zoro's pawns.

"This from the guy who talks to sponges. Anyway, I'm better than you at everything." Zoro boasts, taking a rook.

"Everything?!" The cook squawks maliciously knocking over Zoro's queen.

"Well, not cooking or being a noodle over women. But everything else, yes. Checkmate." Zoro responds, moving his final piece.

Sanji screams and smacks Zoro over the head with the board and promptly storms off, because that's what mature adults do.

"No way are you better than me at everything, name one thing." Sanji shouts at Zoro the next day because a grudge is a grudge.

"Handstands." Zoro remarks simply.

"You're fucking on." Sanji laughs.

The handstand competition begins and quickly becomes painful as neither man wants to give up, eventually though Zoro's upper body strength holds out for a few precious seconds after Sanji collapses. After that there is a competition to see who can hold their breath the longest, which Zoro also wins, the same happens with a staring contest. The more things that Sanji loses to Zoro at, the angrier and more determined to win he becomes.

The next island that they come to is obsessed with music. All day musicians jam in the streets and at night hundreds of buildings fling their doors open for any kind of music that anyone might wish to hear. There are bluesy bars, classical auditoriums, grungy rock pits, everything anyone could ever want.

Sanji is drawn to a building with bright flashing lights and thumping bass that he can feel in every bone in his body, reverberating through his lungs. Sanji hauls Zoro inside with a shouted challenge, Zoro doesn't quite get it until Sanji starts dancing.

Zoro tries to compete with Sanji, he really does. He gets the rhythm of the music and manages to move to it but he's always slightly behind Sanji. Sanji however almost seems to be orchestrating the music himself, they're so in synch.

Sanji can't help but notice that with each roll of his hips, with each flex of his body Zoro becomes less and less coordinated, his movements almost clumsy. The marimo's cheeks are flushed and Sanji suspects that it's more than just exertion at play. He slides seamlessly into the space beside Zoro and gets into his space, every move challenging and overpowering, every beat and sway flustering the swordsman more.

"Looks like I'm better at dancing _and_ flirting than you." He laughs in the other man's ear, but from the way Zoro grips Sanji's hips he doesn't think that the man cares anymore.


	25. Model

**raiinedays asked you:**

Zoro's an underwear model and Sanji's caters for the companies photoshoots?

Zeff had told him that the event he'd be catering for was a shoot for underwear models, he implied that there would be women in skimpy lingerie. Instead it's a _male_ model shoot and the models are malnourished assholes. They keep picking his food apart and _wasting_ most of it!

A green haired guy in scruffy jeans and a chewed up old hoodie saunters up to Sanji's table and helps himself to a sensible plate of food, no picking, no fussing, no idiocy.

"Hey, this is good." The guy remarks.

"Well at least someone likes it." Sanji grumbles.

"Don't bother, you're wasted on them. They don't eat anything anyways." The guy snorts, looking at the models primping.

"We can't all eat like you tubs, some of us have figures to watch." A skinny guy remarks from behind the green haired guy.

"You ought to watch it over there away from me. Didn't I tell you? I'm on a no-loser-diet." The scruffy guy snorts. The model huffs and flounces off.

"Uuugh, thanks. I'm about ready to kill myself here." Sanji sighs gratefully.

"No problem, he's a complete dick. I'm Zoro, by the way." Zoro says holding out his hand.

"Sanji." He responds in kind and shakes.

Zoro settles into a seat behind Sanji's table and proceeds to keep him company. Zoro has a wicked sense of humour and he's just as pissed off about the dumb models as Sanji is. He's… cute actually. Sanji doesn't usually go for guys but this one is funny and sexy too.

"I only do this stupid job because MMA fighting hardly pays the bills." Zoro grumbles.

"You do MMA? I'm capoeira, we should spar." Sanji grins excitedly.

"Yeah… yeah I bet you'd be great." Zoro flushes with interest.

"You know, they'd be better with someone like you up there. Someone who's good looking and doesn't look like they'd snap in half if you got them in bed." Sanji says bravely.

"That was a very inept attempt at flirting with me." Zoro grins with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Did it work?" Sanji challenges.

"Yeah, actually. You wanna go get a drink after work kicks out?" Zoro smiles.

"Hell yeah." Sanji nods.

"Oi ZORO! Get your fat ass over here, we got work to do!" One of the models screeches.

Zoro stands up moodily, muttering curses under his breath and hauls his beat up hoodie off. Oh… wow. Zoro does not look like those skinny models at all, he's all gorgeous tan muscle criss-crossed with scars. He's got meat on his bones and Sanji would kill to be on him right now.

But why is Zoro stripping right now? Sanji blinks in dazzled confusion as Zoro shimmies out of his jeans, the designer tag on his underwear right in Sanji's eyeline and walks off.

Zoro throws him a sarcastic eye roll as he's directed to sprawl sinfully across a motorbike. Sanji bites his lip, he's got himself a date with a hot underwear model.


	26. Addiction

**radicalelle asked you:**

Ooh! Prompt time: For some reason, Chopper has restricted Sanji's smoking. However, Chopper has either gone completely mad or is secretly a sadist, because he put Zoro in charge of rationing out Sanji's cigarettes to him.

"Hey cook, been a while since your last smoke?" Zoro asks smirking.

It has in fact been thirty-one hours since Sanji's last smoke. Chopper had been trying to get Sanji to quit smoking so he'd given all of Sanji's cigarettes to Zoro and made him responsible for dispensing them.

Sanji is unsure who the bigger bastard is here, Zoro or Chopper.

It's fucking awful. Whenever he breaks and goes to find the other man to get them Zoro mocks him, or flat out denies him. He can't be bribed with booze because Zoro is getting all smug about not needing something as badly as Sanji needs to smoke and worse the nicotine withdrawal makes his reflexes shot so he can't even fight him for them!

"You know it has bastard, give me one." Sanji demands through gritted teeth.

"I'll trade you one." Zoro offers.

Now that has Sanji's attention, he turns around to look at the smirking swordsman. He's never offered to trade for anything before.

"For what?" Sanji asks suspiciously.

"I'll trade you a cigarette… for a kiss." Zoro smirks.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER DO THAT!" Sanji screeches outraged.

"Looks like I've found a way to make you quit then, if you change your mind offer's still open." Zoro chuckles and walks off.

Sanji shakes his head. NEVER.

Hour forty-three ticks by and the idea seems much more appealing. It's only a quick peck right? No one has to see or know.

He catches Zoro in the crow's nest within the hour. He leans in quickly and presses his lips to Zoro's, leaping back immediately. Zoro grins and hands over a blessed cigarette.

It's easy enough to do once he stops thinking about it. Zoro's lips aren't that different from women's lips, they're smooth and Zoro shaves often enough that Sanji doesn't really feel stubble much.

It turns out that Sanji's a better kisser than Zoro, or Zoro's more into it than him. It's easy enough to make the mossy bastard blush or gasp, one time he bit Zoro's lip and made him moan. He makes it into a soft of competition to get Zoro as flustered as possible, kiss drunk is a good look on Zoro.

He shoves Zoro into an alleyway behind the bar, Zoro's been getting under his skin all night and Sanji knows just how to shut him up. He pins the swordsman against the wall and kisses him breathless, biting his lip to make his breath hitch and tugging his earrings with his teeth to make him moan.

"That shut you up." He teases, kissing Zoro's jaw and earning himself a whine.

"I'm going back for my drink." He announces, heading back.

"Oi cook, didn't you forget something?" Zoro calls after him, holding a cigarette in hand.

"Nah, I'm thinking of quitting. Smoking that is." He adds, noting the flash of Zoro's panic. Sanji grins smugly to himself as he enters the bar with Zoro tailing him, now who's the one with the addiction?


	27. Deployment

**yesforblackleg asked you:**

Prompt: Zoro is a soldier and he has to leave Sanji again for another duty call

Zoro's voice pulls you out of deep sleep but it's not until his body covers yours that you really wake up. Zoro presses a hot kiss to the hollow of your throat, pulling a sleepy whine from you. You know what this means, you can see the glow of his phone on the ceiling. He got another call and now he'll be off for god knows how long, this is a goodbye for however long it is, if he comes back at all.

That thought drives you to wrap your legs around him, holding him tight and keeping him close for all that you can.

"Do it." You urge. Slicked fingers find their way inside of you, your muscles still relaxed from sleep. Even so the first few always feel strange, even after all these years. Zoro's mouth on your cock distracts you thoroughly.

"I love you so much Sanji." Zoro whispers against your shoulder, chasing the words with a sharp bite and a soothing lick. You whine and he obliges you by sliding in, you arch into it and sigh happily.

The whole thing is slow and sleepy, savoured because who knows when the two of your will be together again?

"Promise me you'll come back." You beg against his mouth, kissing him slowly as he rocks his hips.

"I'm coming back." He vows. He can't tell you how long for, or where he's going. It's the downside of having your partner in the Special Forces, there are things you can't know. He shifts his hands on your hips and tilts you at that angle that makes you see stars.

"Always." He adds with a snap of his hips that makes your vision go white and drags the neediest yelp from you.

You hitch an ankle over his shoulder to keep that angle because it's amazing, but you still pull him in for a slow kiss. You're both stupidly uncoordinated from sleep and sex but you manage to lick your way into his mouth, telling him as much as you can just how much you love him, how much you need him to come home again.

You're shuddering, falling apart at the seams and in all your life no one but Zoro has ever been able to make you feel quite like this, like you're so much more than everything that you are. When he's on you and in you like this it feels like he's showing you just how perfect he sees you as being, and he is. You love him, more than anything.

Orgasm ripples through you, taking you by surprise and making you gasp into his skin, he groans and follows right after. Lazy open-mouthed kisses are pressed against your skin as you come down. He strokes your hair as he leaves quietly and doesn't say goodbye because he's coming _back_ damnit. You curl up exhausted into his side of the bed and inhale his scent as sleep drags you back under alone. He'll come back.


	28. Inexperience

**masteryoshi88 asked you:**

Are you still taking prompts? Because here is mine! "Both Zoro and Sanji are 15 and in love for the first time." Thanks!

Zoro has always wanted Sanji, ever since they met each other on the first day of school. Sure, he's wanted different things over the years but wanting and Sanji have always been constant. When they were younger he wanted to beat Sanji up, then he wanted to impress him, then he wanted to outdo him. Now that he's older he wants the blonde to notice him, he wants to kiss Sanji, he wants to screw his brains out.

Problem is that he's fifteen and whilst he's old enough to be feeling all of those kind of urges he's young enough that his understanding of quite what he wants to do with Sanji didn't really go beyond either the vauge description of kissing and friction or the more IKEA manual description of sex along the lines of insert tab A into slot B. Not exactly prime smooth talking material.

It's more than that though, he loves Sanji. He loves the way the blonde talks, the way he walks, his laugh and his smile, he loves arguing with him and testing his wit, he adores fighting with him and getting a rise out of him. In short he's smitten.

The two of them are walking back to the train station together, Sanji knocks his shoulder into Zoro's. Zoro opens his eyes to see Sanji grinning at him, he shoves him back, Sanji retaliates harder and it instantly devolves into a shoving match and Sanji getting thrown into a fence.

"Oi, Zoro." Sanji says after he's untangled himself from the fence.

"Yeah?" Zoro asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I… like someone." Sanji says quietly, his face stained in a red blush.

"What else is new? You're always flirting with those poor girls." Zoro grumbles walking ahead, it's true.

"No, it's serious. It's really love." Sanji insists, catching his arm. Sanji's eye contact is so intense that Zoro just freezes.

"No one else makes me feel like this, I feel alive when I'm with them and whilst I see them every day I just… I need to know my feelings are returned you know?" Sanji says seriously, looking Zoro intently in the eye. Zoro's heart leaps into his throat. Could… could this be it?

"Zoro… do you… do you feel like that about anyone?" Sanji asks him, wide eyed and blushing.

"Y-yeah." Zoro nods, struggling to work his throat. This is it!

"Maybe I should just… tell them." The blonde murmurs softly.

"Do it." Zoro urges.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Thanks Zoro." Sanji smiles.

"If I run I might be able to catch Nami before her train leaves and tell her how I feel!" Sanji beams excitedly and breaks out into a sprint, shattering Zoro's heart in the process. Sanji… of course. Sanji loves Nami, not him. Why would Sanji even consider him?

"Good luck with your love too Zoro! You should tell them too! Thanks!" Sanji calls over his shoulder. Zoro wraps his arms around himself, he won't do something as dumb as that.


	29. Shot

From: penName111

I love your stories could you maybe do one with soldier Zoro where he gets  
hurt in the line of duty?

Sanji is in the kitchen washing up when the knock on the door startles him, he grabs a hand towel and heads to the door. Through the distorted glass he sees the green suit and hat, military dress! He yelps delightedly flinging the door open. It's a week since Zoro's been gone but he's so happy to see him!

Only… it's not Zoro. It's some sombre looking white haired guy who takes off his hat when he sees Sanji.

"No…" Sanji breathes knowing what an official visit from an unhappy looking man means.

"He's alive…" The man says in a voice that doesn't say 'for now'.

It takes far too long getting through the military security at their hospital before he gets to see Zoro. Half his head is bandaged up, covering one eye and a lot of his head. The other soldiers in the room sit up with wide eyes when Sanji comes in.

Zoro is pale and still, barely breathing, covered in tiny scratches and that huge bandage.

"He saved all of our lives." The dark haired guy in the bed opposite says softly.

"He's a hero." That one is met with a chorus of agreement.

"He got shot and still dragged all our asses outta there. Got us all safe then passed out." Another adds.

"Where?" He growls out, reaching for his one and only. His hands search Zoro's chest for injury and come up blank.

"In the head."

Sanji's blood runs cold. He turns to face the doctor who spoke. She holds up Zoro's x-ray and explains something about one in a million chances. Sanji can see the path the bullet took, through his eye, deflected by the back of the socket and arcing around his skull so many times that the image looks like a nuclear symbol. The word miracle is thrown around.

Zoro is still breathing on his own, there's brain activity, but he's not woken once.

He touches Zoro's arm, runs his fingers along it.

"You need to wake the fuck up." He says simply, not caring about his audience.

"You promised me you'd come home and you can't do that if you're lying in this bed braindead! I know I joke about you having moss for brains but this isn't funny!" He shouts, clutching the edge of the bed hard.

"So just- JUST WAKE UP!" He yells furiously.

Zoro doesn't move, he doesn't open his eyes or make some sarcastic remark with a voice all sleepy from drugs. He doesn't move at all.

Sanji clambers on the bed and grabs Zoro by the shoulders and shakes him. The ground is falling apart underneath him and Sanji can hear the endless litany of 'wake up wake up wake up' falling from his lips but Zoro doesn't.

"You promised." He whines, pressing his head against Zoro's chest and hearing his heart.

"You bastard, you promised." He repeats, choking on his words.

Sanji sobs as gentle hands pull him up, his eyes never leaving Zoro.


	30. Squeamish

Got a whole bunch of requests for this, so here you go.

Zoro is still bandaged up over his eye and his ear. The bullet that ricocheted around his brain blew out of his ear, making him blind on one side and deaf on the other. Zoro is a walking laundry list of injuries, including the huge bruise on his arm where Sanji had punched him hard when Zoro had pulled him up off of his chest, blinked at him sleepily and told him off for doubting that he'd live.

Asshole.

Sanji lets the fuzzy glow run over him. Zoro woke up. He'd been so sure that he'd lost him but the other man had come back to him, just like he promised.

Still, it's going to take some getting used to. Zoro's depth perception isn't quite what it used to be and Sanji has had to remove his coffee table, hide expensive ornaments and surreptitiously wedge doors open to stop Zoro walking into them.

He catches Zoro scowling at himself in the bathroom mirror with his bandages off. His big tough Special Forces boyfriend refuses usually to let him see what's under the bandages and Sanji knows full well that it's because Zoro is self-conscious of how he looks under them.

"Agh, get out." Zoro orders, ducking his head so that Sanji can't see.

"No way, you're getting an infection." Sanji argues back, shoving his other half onto the edge of the bathtub. He grabs the bottle of alcohol and a sterile cotton swab.

"Don't- it's gross." Zoro protests weakly.

"Cause you're not cleaning it right, dipshit. Look at me." Sanji tuts and tilts Zoro's chin up. He runs the swab over the wound, up the vertical scar that arcs over the eye that's no longer in there. He presses and works the alcohol into the places where the stitching is swelling because Zoro's been too hesitant with it. He ignores Zoro's squirming and continues.

The scar isn't that bad, and it will look much better once it's healed. Considering he got shot straight in the face Zoro's doing pretty fucking well, he's got all his mental faculties intact, as much as he ever did at any rate and more importantly he's _alive._

He leans in and kisses Zoro gently, careful to keep away from any of his injuries. Zoro whines softly and needily into the kiss, when Sanji pulls back he looks pained though and Sanji almost thinks that he must have hurt something.

"You don't need to do this you know, you're not obliged to stay with me. I'd understand if you couldn't…" Zoro trails off, his fingers twitching near the ragged scar over his eye.

"Finish that fucking insulting sentence and I swear I'll put your dumb ass back in hospital. You'll have to do more than take a bullet to the brain to get rid of me." Sanji snarls possessively and kisses him again, this time with some bite.

Zoro doesn't resist and sighs into the kiss.

Sanji reassures himself again that Zoro is here and alive.


	31. Worried

Name: Ingiburger Johnsons

Dude. Those Highschool!Zoro AU are so AWESOME that I'm always anxiously  
waiting for another. I have this scenario in mind that I'd really like to see  
come to life. And your mastery of the writing arts is just what is needed. It  
goes like this: Zoro and Sanji are walking home from a successful date but get  
attacked in an alley. Sanji shows off his awesome fighting skills but gets  
punched into the ground nevertheless. Then Zoro can step in and save the day.  
Can you make this into reality? Pretty please? With strawberries and stuff on  
top?

He'd been innocently taking Zoro on a date, he'd been taking him back to his actually not that he'd been planning on taking that anywhere of course. Anyway, they'd been innocently minding their own business walking back when a group of thugs had starting hurling homophobic insults at them and attacked them.

Sanji throws another kick, dropping one guy, the need to protect Zoro fierce as he shoves the younger man behind him and out of the way.

"Sanji! Get out of the way!" Zoro yelps in his ear. No way, he's not having Zoro hurt by these jackasses.

He kicks one guy in the ribs and turns to shove another roughly in the wall, he didn't like the way he was looking at Zoro.

One of them pulls him off balance and yanks him away from Zoro, he hears a malicious laugh as the biggest guy there advances on the teenager.

"ZORO!" Sanji yells, trying to get past the others and not spotting the fist coming for him until he smashes into his face. He slams into the wall and drops to the floor, shortly following him is the biggest guy of them all. He seems to be less several teeth and plus one horribly broken nose and a black eye.

Sanji scrambles to his feet and watches Zoro hurl one guy into a dumpster. He grins, he should have known better, Zoro can handle himself. He introduces one of the remaining thugs to the sole of his, Zoro punches the other in the throat.

Eventually the two of them are left back to back in the alleyway, panting hard and surveying their fallen adversaries.

"Way to block that punch with your face." Zoro snipes at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut your yap, let's bail before the cops show up." Sanji says, shoving Zoro out of the alleyway.

They head to Sanji's flat, he lets them both in before his neighbours can see the state of them, or how young Zoro is.

"Sit your ass down." Zoro orders him and promptly shoves him over the arm of the sofa.

"OI! You can't order me around! It's my flat and you should respect your elders or whatever!" Sanji protests as he struggles to sit upright. Zoro makes a dismissive noise from the direction of Sanji's kitchen, Sanji hears the tap run and a door open and shut.

Zoro returns with something wrapped in a damp towel. Zoro climbs into Sanji's lap and presses it to his cheek, it's cold and wet and Sanji realises that Zoro's put ice in it.

"You're bleeding, idiot. This is what happens when you stop paying attention, hold that there or it'll swell up like hell." Zoro says firmly.

Sanji holds the towel to his cheek and looks up at the flushed and scowling Zoro.

"You're cute when you're worried." He smiles.

"Call me cute again and I'll punch you too." Zoro threatens.

"Fucking idiot." Zoro huffs, leaning in and kissing Sanji.


	32. Howl

So I've got about a thousand nonspecific requests for more Highschool!Zoro so have some porn.

Zoro is trying to pretend like he's not nervous, but Sanji can tell that he is. Zoro had been pestering him for months trying to get him to agree and he's a little concerned that if he backs out now Zoro might strangle him.

Zoro had hissed in discomfort when Sanji had first slid his fingers inside and Sanji had offered to stop then, but Zoro had shot him a death glare and told him to keep going.

He supposes that the teenager was right because that was only a few minutes ago but already Zoro is arching his back into it, gasping out little moans and shifting as far down onto Sanji's hand as he can get. Zoro is deliciously flushed all over and the needy whine he gives when Sanji crooks his fingers is perfection.

"Come on, I want _you_." Zoro insists, and damn if that isn't the hottest thing anyone's ever said to him. Sanji slicks himself up and lines himself up ignoring Zoro's impatient look, the last thing he wants is for Zoro's first time with a man to be anything like Sanji's own.

"Sanjiiii!" Zoro whines stroppily as Sanji angles Zoro's hips.

"Quit your bitching or I'll stop right now." Sanji threatens. Zoro's jaw snaps shut so fast Sanji hears his teeth click.

Sanji breathes out calmingly and slides forward into Zoro as slowly and smoothly as possible, the overwhelming heat and pressure make Sanji see stars but he's got enough experience to keep it together.

Zoro's howl however brings him back to earth with a crash, Zoro's body is rigid, arched painfully.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I-" Sanji apologises desperately, he hurt Zoro! He moves to pull out but Zoro's hand snags painfully in his hair.

"OH GOD DON'T! Doitagain!" Zoro whines, loosening his grip a little and pulling Sanji forward towards him. Sanji follows, it's either that or have Zoro rip his hair out. As he does Zoro keens beautifully, Sanji is as far forward as he can go now and Zoro chokes out a sob and shivers all over.

"Sanji…" Zoro gasps. He's… enjoying it, that wasn't pain after all? He rolls his hips experimentally and earns himself a line of euphoric cursing from Zoro. Zoro's hands scrabble against the sheet next to his head and he kicks his feet into the mattress to change the angle of his hips and yelps perfectly when Sanji thrusts into him next time. From the noises he's making Sanji doesn't have to guess at how good his aim apparently is.

Sanji wondrously strokes his hand down Zoro's burning, trembling body, he's completely lost in sensation and Sanji's so close to being done just from the sight and sound of Zoro. Despite all of Zoro's previous vocalisations when he comes come it's with a soft wide eyed 'oh' and a whole body tremble that shakes Sanji over the edge himself. He pulls Zoro close and kisses him back down to earth, he is irrevocably in love.


	33. Revenge

**sunshinesthroughtheclouds asked you:**

If you ever feel like writing some more Highschool!Zoro, I have a prompt: Zoro finds out about Sanji's bad 'first time' and then runs into that particular guy. Thanks!

Sanji opens his front door to find Iceburg holding Zoro in a painful looking arm lock and despite the teenager's snarling and squirming he can't get free.

"Zoro!" Sanji gasps, reaching for him.

"So this is yours then." Iceburg says releasing Zoro with a shove at Sanji.

"You fucking _bastard_! I'll-!" Zoro snarls furiously.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sanji demands, holding Zoro back and trying to contain his wildcat thrashings.

"He punched me in the face and started incoherently screaming about how I hurt you, is there something I should know?" Iceburg says flatly.

"Oh for fuck's sake. ZORO, knock it off right now." Sanji orders, smacking Zoro on the back of the head.

"But he hurt you!" Zoro protests.

"That was _not_ the point of that story!" Sanji snaps furiously.

"Just what did you tell him?" Iceburg asks frostily.

"I… was trying to illustrate why it's important not to just leap right into sex and that lube and time are important and what happens if you don't. Thought going over my first time might explain that, apparently that's not what he took out of that." He adds with a scowl at Zoro who doesn't look even a bit ashamed at his violent behaviour. How did he even track Iceburg down anyway?!

"You're… fucking this kid? How old is he? He looks like he's about thirteen." The Iceburg says giving Zoro an assessing look. Sanji sighs and steps out of his flat and into Iceburg's space, locking Zoro in the flat before he can deck Iceburg. Screeched threats and shouts are still audible through the door though.

"He's seventeen, legal, but the age difference gave me pause too. But I'm actually dating him, not like… usual." He confesses, his face heating at the thought of Zoro.

"Seriously?" the other man asks with a sceptical look.

"Seriously. Look, I'm sorry about him. He's stupidly overprotective and a little too quick to anger, he's nice really." He apologises, Iceburg's cheek doesn't look that bad but Zoro probably tried pretty hard to deck him.

"Keep him away from me, and good luck with that mess I guess." Iceburg adds with a weary look. Sanji apologises some more and says goodbye.

He lets himself back in his flat and scowls at his wildcat like boyfriend who is angrily storming about the place the picture of irritated teenage rage. Sometimes Zoro really does act his age, it's fucking annoying.

"Don't EVEN! He hurt you! I was completely justified in-" Zoro rants angrily.

"I was sixteen, just a stupid teenager. It wasn't his fault or mine, we were just dumb kids who knew nothing about what we were doing but still determined to get off. You can't just track down my first same sex lay and attack them!" Sanji yells exasperatedly.

"But… he hurt you." Zoro says weakly as if nothing could be worse.

"You are unbelievably frustrating and adorable, but calm down, seriously." Sanji sighs, pulling Zoro close and kissing his temple.


	34. Idiotic

ragtagg asked you:

Story Prompt: A Nami POV on Zoro/Sanji featuring the line, "Their love is idiotic."

Their love is idiotic.

That is the conclusion that Nami has reached after months of watching the two morons on her ship. Specifically the moron who brought her drinks and the moron who owed her more money than he had any hope of repaying.

Sanji is too flighty with his feelings, too emotionally volatile and too quick too spite. Zoro on the other hand, despite his façade of apathy/anger is actually quite sensitive and thoughtful. So the absolute worst person for him to be with is Sanji, it's stupid. It's beyond stupid, even for Zoro. And he had stupid down to an art form. Moron.

"Well fuck you! You can just go jerk off all by yourself forever because I'd sooner cut out my own tongue than touch you again, seeing as you've got so many more important things to do than be with me!" Sanji screams, stomping across the deck and slamming the kitchen door after himself. Nami rubs her forehead, a headache is building there.

"SHUT YOUR YAP COOK! I JUST SAID WAIT FIVE SECONDS!" Zoro hollers after him, but of course Sanji has already decided that he's not going to play nice and now he's not going to go back on it.

"Sanji!" Zoro calls, following him into the kitchen.

Great. He never learns.

Nami listens for the smash of furniture and the shatter of crockery, mentally tallying up all that they're breaking and adding the amount to Sanji's bill as this is clearly his fault. Though Zoro ought to have half of it for not being smart enough not to know better than to follow Sanji in when he's like that.

She looks over her sunglasses as Zoro is punted clean out of the kitchen door and lands on his face in the lawn. Zoro's really in the dog house now.

Zoro disappears overboard with a harpoon after that. The blonde idiot starts to calm down a little for being left alone.

Eventually Nami watches as the harpoon-wielding moron returns to the ship with a gorgeously plump elephant tuna, one of Sanji's absolute favourites. Zoro kneels down and guts the fish just the way Sanji taught him when Zoro started catching things for them. She raises her eyebrows as Zoro carefully washes the deck off, leaps overboard again to clean himself, climbs out and towels himself off and removes any errant sea-weed or fish parts. She watches Zoro carefully pad up to the galley door with the prepared tuna and gently knock on the door, holding the fish carefully.

"WH- oh." Sanji's rant is cut short as he spies the fish in Zoro's arms. The cook inspects it carefully and then with a slow nod gets Zoro into the galley with it. Sanji shuts the door and after a while and some background cooking noises she manages to strain her ears to hear the cook sigh and the sound of clothing being discarded.

She rolls her eyes, their love is idiotic, but then they're idiots, so it works.


	35. Still

self made prompt because I wanted to. Sanji can't keep still.

Sanji squirms underneath Zoro, half of him wants this- no... all of him wants this but also half of him wants just to piss Zoro off because doing that is pretty much encoded into his DNA. That might give him 150% of himself but what the hell. Besides, he can't decide just what he wants to do to Zoro right now except for all of it and all the time.

"Will you-" Zoro growls and hauls Sanji up into his lap and up off of the floor.

Sanji leans in and bites Zoro's lip. Zoro fists a hand in the back of Sanji's hair and it makes him sigh happily. There is almost certainly something wrong with the both of them but neither of them are likely to go to Chopper to get their heads examined, so they'll just have to live with it.

He shoves Zoro onto his back, using the leverage of his legs to do so. Zoro goes but with a grumbled 'for fucks' sake'

"Fidgety bastard." Zoro snarls biting at Sanji's neck and unbuttoning Sanji's trousers. Sanji shuffles his way up Zoro's body to help him out but only earns himself a grumble in response along with Zoro's rolled eyes and a hand around his dick. If you looked up mixed messages in the dictionary there'd be a video of this. Probably.

He flips them again and hauls Zoro on top of him, he likes the weight of the other man on him, and he likes how moving him makes him complain.

"No way, I've had enough of this bullshit." Zoro declares, kneeling up and taking his hands off Sanji.

"Ah what- no!" the cook protests, he was liking that.

The ever scowling swordsman grabs his bandana and pulls it off of his arm and then shoves forward, smothering Sanji briefly with his weight. Sanji squeaks and tries to get out but Zoro is quick and efficient when he's being mean. Before Sanji knows what's what he has his hands tied together around one of the storeroom's beams.

"You squirmy little fucker, you're going to stay STILL goddamnit." Zoro snarls, yanking Sanji's nice black slacks down until they're just above his knees and then planting his own knee on the crotch of them, effectively pinning both his legs in place whilst giving Zoro all the access to him he wants.

"Oi! Let me GO you shitty bastard!" Sanji snaps, struggling against him.

"I can let you go or get you off. One or the other cook, not both. Now which is it?" Zoro asks looming over him. Sanji really doesn't like admitting defeat so he just sticks with biting his lip and trying not to pout.

"Thought so." Zoro mutters and leans down to put his own mouth to work. The hot heat of Zoro's strong tongue works on him and Sanji's hips leap upwards, wanting MORE of it. Whilst Zoro has a pretty hard core gag reflex he still does have one.

"GODDAMNIT COOK! STAY STILL!"


	36. Fall

Sanji remembers the bridge. It was a rickety wooden thing strung across a gorge and he and Zoro had, as always, been arguing as they crossed it. Mid-argument there had been a creak and then a snap.

He remembers falling and pain.

He awakes in Chopper's room, bandaged and bruised, nothing serious. But worryingly there's a bandage wrapped around his palm. When Sanji pulls the bandage back his panicked heart leaps into his throat and he retests his fingers and his ability to move and use them again. He's no idea how his fingers are okay because right through the middle of his palm is a gash that goes through one side of his hand and out the other. He'd hold it up to the light to see if he could see through it if it wasn't for the stitches holding it shut.

Mercifully it seems that it simply went past all of his important tendons and nerves without severing anything. It's a fucking miracle.

It doesn't take a genius to work out what stabbed him through the hand. He'd fallen with Zoro who had his swords out ready for a fight, he must have landed on them.

Sanji hops out of bed and bandages his hand up again and goes looking for Zoro, no doubt he's feeling just awful. Sanji's hands are his most precious thing, he can't cook without them and he guards them with his life. Even though it was an accidental fluke that he got injured he's got no doubt that Zoro's tearing himself apart for it,.

Whilst Zoro trains and lives above deck, when he really wants to be left alone he'll vanish below into the cavernous storerooms. That's where he'll find his marimo.

"I just don't know what to do with it, it doesn't seem right just to... chuck it overboard." Franky's voice distracts him.

Sanji peers his head around the door of Franky and Usopp's shared workshop space and spies the two men standing on either side of a table. On the table in about five pieces is Zoro's cursed blade. Or... what's left of it. Sanji gasps and comes closer, the blade is shattered and completely destroyed. Sanji knows how old that blade is, how valuable it is and how much Zoro cares for it. No one but Zoro would have destroyed it.

Sanji's hand clenches, making the slash in his palm throb and he sprints out of the room. He bursts into the storeroom and Zoro's tearstained face looks up at him from the corner.

"Sanji-" He gasps.

"You STUPID bastard! I'm fine you didn't have to- why would you _do_ that to yourself?" Sanji babbles, closing the gap to them and dragging Zoro to him, his fists in his shirt.

"I couldn't forgive it for what it did." Zoro murmurs heartbroken into Sanji's chest. Zoro's skilled fingers run gingerly over Sanji's healing wound.

"Idiot. I'm fine." He says into Zoro's hair and holds him close.


	37. Justice

Sanji lingers as Zoro's kendo class breaks up, children filing out with thanks and laughter.

"Hey cop." Zoro grins at him, beckoning him in with a jerk of his head.

"I have a name." Sanji grouses, entering.

"Hey, I needed to talk to you about a case, murder." Sanji says quietly.

"That's a first." Zoro points out, looking up at him in surprise.

"This guy was stabbed, it's a sword and not a knife. I wanted your professional opinion." he explains, holding out a photo of the latest victim in the long line of grisly murders he's been investigating.

Zoro frowns at the photo.

"It's hard to say." Zoro says after a moment and hands the photo back with a shrug.

"Hm, strange. The weapons guys had a field day with all of them, it's a serial killer you see. Said they've never seen a cut so clean, like a knife through butter, real skill. No trace at all either, except for polish, a well cared for weapon." Sanji says, putting the photo in his pocket and watching Zoro's still back. His gaze travels to Zoro's white sword on the wall.

"Sounds like you don't need my professional opinion. So why did you come here?" Zoro asks quietly.

"I think you know." he answers, his hands going to the handcuffs at the small of his back. Zoro turns then and regards him with his soft dark eyes.

Sanji doesn't want to do this he really doesn't. Zoro is his friend, they've been friends with each other for years. And recently... they've become more. Their sparring matches turned into something more heated altogether and they've been naked and tangled together in this very room more than once.

He wants Zoro to deny it, to laugh at him But Zoro doesn't lie and right now Zoro is silent and watching.

"Why?" Sanji says eventually, the word barely audible.

"You tell me." Zoro challenges.

"They all... hurt people. Kids mostly." the cop answers quietly.

"Seeing as you can't do shit about them because of stupid laws and regulations someone had to." the man says defiantly.

"Those laws and regulations protect innocent people from being convicted of something they didn't do!" Sanji argues.

"I've never hurt an innocent person." Zoro says solemnly.

"So, you've got three choices." Zoro continues.

"It would be three with you." Sanji grumbles.

"You arrest me and let scumbags like that go free again and again, or you ignore this and pretend this conversation didn't happen and let me keep doing what I do." Zoro says.

"What's option number three?" Sanji questions.

"Give me information, tell me who to go after. I'll do what you can't. Join me Sanji." Zoro says earnestly, looking right at the cop.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Sanji says after a long moment of thought. Strangely he doesn't have any hesitation in his choice.


	38. strip

seoulmylove asked:

How about one where Sanji's a stripper (trying to pay his way through culinary school) and he's trying really hard not to fall for his green haired coworker?

Sanji outright refuses to ask his old man for money to get through culinary school, it's not like he can get a regular part time job with all the crazy hours that his school puts him through. But he landed a perfect gig, good pay too. Really it would be the perfect job to brag about.

You know, if he wasn't a stripper.

The reason that he presently hates his usually great job is coming towards him right now in a stupid cowboy hat and plaid. Zoro hops up onto the stage with a clink of fake spurs and an air of smugness.

"What do you want?" Sanji mutters as Zoro grabs him by the loop of his leather trousers.

"Special order, you and me, hen party over there. 50/50?" Zoro breathes into Sanji's ear, sending a thrill down his spine. Sanji hates Zoro. Both because he's an irritating bastard but mainly because he's all Sanji jerks off to now, he's so hot it hurts. Despite being a stripper himself he's refusing to sleep with a stripper, though the reasoning behind that decision escapes him right now. He nods and Zoro pulls him over and Sanji holds his breath.

"You stay right there." Zoro orders, coming to a stop by the group of wide eyed excited women. Zoro spins him and shoves him so one of the poles is in the middle of his back. Zoro slides his hands under Sanji's shirt and flicks it off, earning a delighted coo from their audience.

"It's hard having to watch you every night." Zoro says, biting Sanji's lower lip, making him groan. Zoro's never done this before! Still, fantasy come to life or not, he's not going to let Zoro steal this show. He reaches his arms up and grabs the pole behind him. He's better at pole than Zoro and he uses that to flick his body up and get one foot on Zoro's shoulder and kick his legs out from under him. Zoro falls to his knees.

"Do something else with your mouth." He orders and Zoro grins up at him. With surprising dexterity Zoro undoes Sanji's leather trousers with his teeth whilst groping Sanji's ass with both hands. Sanji groans and Zoro pulls the tight leather trousers off. Before long he and Zoro have enough back and forth for both of them to be down to just their underwear, which neither of them are allowed to take off. Zoro has him pinned, splayed out on the glass floor and they're both painfully hard (and significantly richer than earlier).

"We never thought we would get both of you!" One of the women squeals delightedly, knowing the show is over. Sanji squints at the suddenly shifty looking marimo. Zoro hadn't got a request for him, he'd lied to get Sanji over here to pull that stunt. He did it for... him?

"What time do you get off?" Zoro pants, confirming Sanji's suspicions.

"Depends on how good you are, doesn't it?" Sanji purrs.


	39. sew

blackbarbooks** asked you:**

Prompt! : Sanji is the one who has to sew Zoro's ankles back together after Little Garden.

He barely knows the mouthy blonde cook but he thinks that what he does know is enough. He's arrogant and stupid, foolish where women were concerned and all together thoroughly irritating. He did have a strong drive for his dream, he's a good fighter and he's loyal to Luffy, Zoro respects that much at least. It doesn't mean that he's happy about putting himself in the cook's hands though.

The door to the galley is bolted and the others can't come in. He's sat on one of Sanji's kitchen counters with his feet up on the work surface, he's laid out like a slab of meat and it makes him hugely uncomfortable. They need a doctor and don't have one so Sanji will have to do.

Sanji tugs his feet into the sink, hot water and disinfectant. Zoro sucks in a breath but tries not to react as Sanji rolls his sleeves up past his elbows and plunges his hands into the water and cleans his cuts.

"You didn't cut your Achilles, thank god. That'd be beyond even me. Can you feel this?" Sanji questions him, running a nail under the arch of Zoro's foot, making him yelp and jerk it away.

"I'll take that as a yes and also that you're ticklish. Give that foot back, I've got to stitch you up." the blonde says.

"You're not a doctor, how come you know so much about this then?" Zoro challenges.

"I know feet, I have to look after mine enough. And basic wound care is kind of non-negotiable for real seafaring types like myself. Landlubber." Sanji shoots back with a smirk as he snaps off the surgical thread with his teeth. He then thoroughly brings the mood down by piercing Zoro's skin and starting to stitch.

Zoro tries not to shake from the pain. It's not that it hurts too much, but he's not used to experiencing pain and then not doing anything to stop it. If Sanji were attacking him he'd have killed him by now. He tries to distract himself by watching Sanji's face. The cook is calm and controlled, his fingers are far steadier than Zoro's would be in such a gruesome task. Nimble and strong fingers do the task of pulling him back together quickly and gently. He's never seen this side to the cook though... he thinks that he might have glimpsed it when he's cooking. He looks like a different man, strong and competent, not the idiot that Zoro knows. Or...thinks the knows.

He doesn't like being this weak, but if he doesn't let himself show this weakness to Sanji then he'll never get strong again. He supposes... that's what nakama is about. He's had friends before and temporary alliances but in the quiet candlelit glow of the kitchen with Sanji's face serious and soothing... he gets it. He doesn't like Sanji all that much, but he trusts him and he'll be stronger for it and he'll be watching him much more closely from now on.


	40. yoga

xkuramaxhieix asked you:  
When you get more time/are bored, do you think you could do another drabble of that zoro yoga porn you did earlier? That was really great. ^^

Sanji should have known that the ladies wouldn't let him out of Zoro's yoga thing so easily, not after Zoro challenged him to show him how it's done.

So because Sanji has either done something very very good or terribly awful in a past life Zoro has now demanded that he teach him yoga every morning. Zoro is blessing/punishing Sanji by wearing those fucking shorts too. He looks over Zoro's body, lean back muscles flexing and his body bent over into a triangle shape. He tries to focus on the actual yoga pose rather than the temptation to slap Zoro's ass, he flicks a glance up at the ladies who are both sat up in long lawn chairs watching the pair of them in suspiciously dark sunglasses. He's not sure that they would be so restrained.

"Your back is rounding, move it in." He adds, pressing his fingertips into Zoro's hot, strong muscles between his shoulder blades. He feels the strong muscles, honed from years of swordfighting, tense under his touch and then relax again. He applies a little pressure and with a whine Zoro follows his directions a little more.

"Come on, you've got to open your shoulders more." He sighs, indulgently running his fingers up and down that tempting bare skin.

"The fuck does that even- you show me smartass!" Zoro snaps, dropping out of the pose and standing up with a gruff scowl.

"Fine." Sanji grumbles, annoyed at being deprived of his illicit eye candy.

He tugs on the drawstrings of his loose sweatpants, he ties the strings so that he's sure he won't end up accidentally exposing himself to his ladies. He brings his arms up in the air and leans back, stretching his bare abs out. He holds that for a second before fluidly moving down to touch the floor by his toes with both palms flat.

"You watching?" He prompts and gets a distracted sounding noise of agreement from Zoro. He rolls his eyes and jumps his feet backwards, his heels instantly hitting the ground with no problems. He stretches down so that his back forms a tight angle with his hips and legs. He sighs in pleasure at the stretch.

"See, shoulders open." He explains and flicks his head to show. He catches a glimpse of Zoro then, the other man isn't watching Sanji's shoulders, he's staring at his ass. Sanji represses a grin and walks his hands back to his feet and then, with a pleased sigh, straightens up.

"Whatever, this is stupid." Zoro mutters stalking off before Sanji can turn to look at him. As he watches Zoro's retreating ass in those scandalous shorts he wonders if they're the reason Zoro's leaving, they leave little to the imagination and if he was capturing Zoro attention as much as he'd stared at Zoro... well... Sanji would only have to look to know.

"I think he needs more teaching." Nami adds, her face red.

Sanji agrees, and perhaps Zoro could use a little... private tutoring.


	41. Meet

Syaoran the Water Kitsune10/23/13 . chapter 22

Are you going to do one where Sanji actually meets Zoro's friends?

Zoro doesn't even want to introduce his stupid friends to Sanji. Okay, well, he kind of does. Just so that his friends stop teasing him, saying that Sanji is fictional. But he's always worried that someday Sanji's going to decide he's too much of a kid and leave him, he'd die if that happened. And his friends aren't the most mature bunch.

"Right, he's running late cause his old man is stuck in traffic. Be cool, okay?" Zoro insists, looking at his friends as they gather in the entranceway of Sanji's restaurant.

"He works here?" Nami asks, looking around for Sanji.

"He's out back, he's a chef." Zoro explains.

"Oh, I think I just saw him. Oh, he's gone again." Zoro shrugs, catching a flash of blonde through the porthole doors before it disappears again.

He turns back to his friends and catches a look of horror come over Nami's face. She yelps and grabs Zoro's shoulders to stop him from turning around.

"Zoro, I've just seen him and- you can do better. He's way older than you and frankly he's not exactly easy on the eye!" Nami says wrinkling her nose.

"What?" Zoro blinks, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. One of Sanji's awful co workers in peering through the porthole at them.

"That's not Sanji. Sanji's blonde and not a creep like that guy." Zoro snorts, shaking her hands off of him.

An old man breezes past them, from the fake leg Zoro instantly identifies that this must be Zeff, the guy who he's only heard of but doesn't know in person. Sanji emerges from the kitchen and pauses at the door to talk to the old man, handing over the details of the day no doubt.

"Th- that's your boyfriend?" Nami gasps, looking at Sanji.

"Yeah." he nods.

"Oh... wow. He's... gorgeous! And he's, oh boy, look at him in that suit!" Nami squeaks, looking at Sanji. The blonde flicks a hand through his hair and looks effortlessly cool and sexy.

Zoro grins. Sanji is gorgeous, that's for sure, but Nami hasn't seen him on the sofa in just his boxers with Zoro, watching bad TV until he laughs until he chokes. She hasn't seen him dorkily trip over his shoes and rage at them being left in the middle of the room, despite being the one who left them there.

If she had, she wouldn't just think he was pretty. She'd be in love with him just like Zoro is.

"Hey, sorry about the delay." Sanji smiles, finally coming up to them and pressing a kiss to Zoro's temple as they walk out of the door.

"Do you have a brother?" Nami squeaks out, red-faced and optimistic.

"No, I'm an only child. Why, do I look like someone you know?" Sanji answers, looking at Nami with an oblivious smile.

"No, sadly not." Nami sighs and follows after them. Zoro tries to shove down his slightly smug pride and mostly succeeds.

"So, I should introduce you!" He says brightly, looking up at Sanji.


End file.
